Kuroko no OneShots
by Jupiter's Magic
Summary: Just a collection of Knb x reader one-shots. I do take requests :-) There will be lemons/sex scenes, however, I will NOT include them in the chapter, i'll post a link to where you can view them :-) Read First chapter for Information. All Characters Welcomed :-)
1. Requests and Information

_Yo! What's up!? It's Jupie!_

 _Welcome to my new story!_

 _If you couldn't tell what the stories about, it's about any Kuroko no Babes that you want :); that means send requests (you can either message me the requests or comment on this chapter)_

 _Here is a list of what I **will** do_

 _1\. Romance/Fluff_

 _2\. Humor_

 _3\. Lemons (*Note: Due to limitations on , I will include the lemon chapter, but I will provide the link to where you can read the FULL lemon. *)_

 _4\. Angst_

 _5\. Yaoi_

 _6 OC's (**NOTE: If you send an OC, please include physical description)_

 _Here's what I will **NOT** do_

 _**YURI***_

 _Here's the KEY for the story_

 _(Y/N) = Your Name_

 _(L/N) = Last Name_

 _(h/c), (e/c) = hair color and eye color_

 _(bff/n) = Best Friend name_

 _(r/b/n) = Random Boy Name_

 _(r/g/n) = Random Girls Name_

(b/f) = Boyfriends Name

 _So go ahead and send requests._

 _ **NOTE: CHAPTERS THAT ARE PUBLISHED HERE WILL ALSO BE ON MY WATTPAD (you can find the lemon stories there)**_


	2. Was That Golden Freddy!(Kise x Reader)

_**Part 1 of the Five Nights at Freddy's Saga**_

 **I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE!**

* * *

 **FNAF "Was That Golden Freddy!?" (Kise x Reader)**

* * *

It was a peaceful night at your place. The dog was sleeping next to you and your family was out for the night (and by family, you mean your older brother). You were calmly sitting in the little nook on the windowsill watching Supernatural Bloopers.

Sadly, all peaceful things come to an end-especially when you're dating the hyper active, blond model Kise Ryouta.

"(Y/N)-chii!" a familiar voice shouted excitedly.

You let out a startled yelp as you fell out of your seat, landing on your butt.

"Damn it, Kise! Was that really necessary?" you complained, as he helped you up from the floor.

"Sorry, (Y/N)-chii."

"Now, what did you want, you idiot?" you said, grabbing your laptop from the floor, thanking God that there were pillows on the floor that cushioned the fall of your laptop.

"(Y/N)-chii, you're so mean~suu!" he pouted. "But I want to play a game with you!"

"...what game?"

The blond's smile turned into a wide grin. "You have a steam account on your mac, right?"

You stared at the blond in front of you. "Yes I do, however, I play those games on my PC. Why?"

"Because one of my fangirls was talking about a game and since you love playing computer games, I figured you would have the game and I really want to play the game and-"

"What game?" you asked, cutting off the hyper blond. "If it's a modeling game or something along those lines, I swear I will-

"No its not that, (Y/N)-chii!" he exclaimed, putting his hands up in front of him. "It had something to do with a bear called Freddy-"

"You mean _Five Nights at Freddy's_?" you asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thats the one!" he said.

You let out a chuckle as you shook your head. "Ryouta. Trust me when I say that you _don't_ want to play that game. You wouldn't last-"

"Kasamatsu-senpai said the same thing," he pouted, "and I want to prove him wrong."

"It's a horror game you know."

"So?"

"Idiot, you get frightened very easily."

You weren't wrong; he does jump at the slightest things when you learned the hard-way on Halloween Night (let's just say that Aomine wasn't able to walk for a week).

"Do not," he pouted, crossing his arms like a two year old. "Don't even mention the Aomine incident," he said, as he saw your mouth open.

You sighed as you rubbed your temple. "Fine. Which one do you want to play? _Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2,3, or 4_?"

"Theres more than one!?"

"Dumbass," you groaned as you started up your laptop. "Fine, we'll play the first one."

"Yay!"

"However," you started, "Don't say that I didn't warn you about it."

The blond just ruffled your hair. "How scary can it be, (Y/N)-chii?"

* * *

"So whats the game about, (Y/N)-chii?" Kise asked, as he watched you open your laptop, excitement in his eyes.

"In the first game, the main goal is for you to survive the night shifts at _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_ for five nights, while avoiding getting caught and _killed_ by the animatronic characters, while tracking their movements via the restaurant's security cameras(1)-"

"That sounds easy!" he exclaimed interrupting you.

"However, there is a catch," you said, as you clicked on the icon and booted up the game.

"What is it?!" he asked, curiosity bouncing in his eyes.

The only thing you did was smirk. "You'll find out my dear Ryouta," you chuckled, as you went to turn off the light.

Before you even got back to where you and Kise were originally sitting, there was a loud shriek that came from said male.

The game hasn't even started and he was scared.

"(Y-Y/N)-chii! The bear!"

You walked over to where he was and saw that he was on the "main title page". You sighed. "Thats Freddy," you reply, sitting down next to him. "Are you _sure_ you want to continue, Ryouta? The other-"

"I'll do this" he said, clicking on the new game button.

"Again. Don't say I didn't warn you," you warned him.

"What could possibly go wrong?!

 ** _Night 1  
6 am_**

You don't know how it happened, but the blond idiot that is your boyfriend managed to survive the first night without any of the animatronics moving. Granted, there was the occasional gasp and yelp when he peered over the security cameras and their faces appeared, but other than that, the creatures were well behaved.

 ** _Night 2  
12 am_**

It was the third night and you could see the blond getting full of himself; after all, he hasn't died yet. Being the girlfriend that you were, you were going to make sure that he does. You couldn't help but smirk as you realized that Foxy has been out of the "fox hole" but hasn't fully appeared.

...You secretly hoped that she appeared. That damn fox is scary-especially "Robo-Foxy" in the second one.

"This game is easy!" he said with a triumphant smirk. "You and Kasamatsu-senpai were wrong! I can totally do this!" He continued to check the lights on the right and left side, as well as the security cameras.

You couldn't help but notice that as he was gloating, the mouse kept skimming over "Pirate Cove"-also known as Foxy's den. From watching the youtuber, Markiplier play these games, you knew that if you constantly check the camera in "Pirate Cove", it would make Foxy appear faster.

By the time the blond closed out of the security camera tablet, his battery life was already down to 39%-and it was only 2 a.m. You opened your mouth to tell him that he should save battery life, but then you decided not to; after all, you need to have some fun too.

"(Y/N)-chii! I'm down to 39% battery! How did it happen?!"

You were also curious yourself. Leaning over, you realized that he had kept the doors locked and the lights on. "You kept the doors locked you moron. That massively drains the battery life."

"But how am I supposed to be safe!?"

"That I cannot tell you, dear Ryouta. It will ruin the fun of the game."

"MEAN~SU!" he exclaimed, clicking the buttons to unlock the doors. He also went to check on Foxy, and he flinched. "Is that a fox?"

Once again looking over, you realized that Foxy was completely out of the hole. "Yes it is."

 ** _Night 2  
5 am_**

Your eye was twitching. Foxy still hasn't appeared. That damn fox.

You felt Kise jump as Chika appeared by the door. You couldn't help but recall the little chant that Markiplier sang when he played the game.

"Ducky, ducky go away. Ducky, ducky, no one loves you." (2)

"What did you say, (F/N)-chii?"

"Oh, just a little chant I picked up from somewhere. I say it whenever Chika appears."

The blond nodded and turned his attention back to the game. Once again, the idiot forgot to stop checking the security cameras; especially since his mouse was on the camera that showed the hallway; the hallway that Foxy runs through.

You realized your prayers have been answered.

Foxy has _finally_ appeared, but sadly, your boyfriend managed to survive that attack as well.

"Ha! I told you that having the doors closed would work!"

"...Yea, but now you're down to 15%"

"It's 5 am anyway, (Y/N)-chii. I can make it if the battery dies."

Before you could reply, the face of a golden bear appeared, as it attacked the screen.

"You died Kise! You died!" You began laughing hysterically. You were too excited for the fact that he died, that not only did you not hear him let out a blood curling scream, but also that the blond wasn't there.

"Kise?"

Picking up the laptop and placing it on the bed and turning on some lights, you noticed that the closet door was opened.

"Kise?" you said, peering inside. The moment you did, your eyes widened.

You saw Kise covering his eyes in the corner, with his knees brought to his chest. What made it worse, he was shaking.

"I'm sorry Kise," you said, as you sat right next to him.

"What the hell was that thing?" he exclaimed.

"That was Golden Freddy," you replied as you sat down next to him. "I did warn you, Ryouta." You wrapped your arm around his shoulder as you brought him towards you.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight, (Y/N)-chii," he whimpered.

"I'll let you stay the night," you replied, kissing the top of his head and getting out of the closet.

"You're the best, (Y/N)-chii," he said, looking at you with a smile.

"Oh, by the way Kise?" you said, as you recalled something, a hint of mischief in your eyes (which he completely missed). "In the fourth game, Foxy hides in the closet. And I remembered that I have a fox plushie in there." And with that, you closed the door to your closet, leaving the blond model inside.

"WAAAH! (Y/N)-CHII!"

* * *

FOOTNOTES

(1) Info taken from the "Five Nights at Freddy's" Wiki Page ( wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s)

(2) "Ducky Chant" was said by Markiplier

I hope you guys liked it. I have been addicted to watching Markiplier play these games and figured that Kise would be a good victim for playing. *smirk*. (I do plan on adding more details, so it will be edited)

Next FNAF Victim...Akashi Seijuro

Preview

 _"You sure you want to play this game, Sei-chan?"_

 _"(Y/N), I'm playing. Nothing, and I mean nothing scares me. After all, I'm-"_

 _"I know, 'you're absolute'._

 _The red-head smiled and turned his attention to the computer. "I'm not afraid of any bear."_

 _Sei-chan, you have no idea what's in store for you_

Like. Comment. Rate. Follow!


	3. Scariest Game Ever Made! (AkashixReader)

**_Part 2 of the Five Nights at Freddy's game. This time, the victim is...Akashi! Reason why will be explained at the end._**

 ** _Note: Title is owned by Markiplier (all titles in the FNAF saga will be titles from his videos)._**

* * *

 **FNAF 2 "Scariest Game Ever Made!" ~ (Akashi x Reader)**

* * *

It was one of those rare moments in Akashi Seijuro's life; for once, he doesn't have to do any work in regards to his father's business. He walked into his room and sprawled out onto his bed. This was also a rare opportunity in his life; he was actually able to take a nap. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of relief as he started to slowly drift off into a slumber.

Yet, he couldn't help but get the feeling that this opportunity was to good to be true. Pushing that thought out of his mind, the red-head closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a light slumber.

"Akashi!" You exclaimed, barging into your boyfriend's bedroom.

The red-head opened his eyes in shock, as he got up and sat normally on his bed.

...It was indeed to good to be true.

He looked up at you, his red eyes narrowing. "(Y/N). Was that really necessary?"

"I'm sorry Sei-chan. I just got excited and -"

"What if I had been changing?" he asked. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw your reaction; your face was bright red.

"N-not the point," you stuttered, turning your head away from him.

He chuckled. "What were you excited about, my empress?" he asked, motioning for you to come and sit next to him.

With a skip in your step, you plopped yourself down next to him. "Well, I want to play a game with you."

"You _finally_ want to play Shogi?" he asked, excitement appearing in his voice.

"The day that happens, pigs will fly," you replied, rolling your eyes.

"Then does this game involve your laptop?" he asked, as you nodded excitedly. He sighed. "What is this game?"

At this point, you had hopped off the bed and were sitting on the floor, booting up your laptop. "A horror game," you said with a smile.

"...Which is?"

" _Five Nights at Freddy's._ " you said with a huge grin on your face.

Akashi's eyes widened a bit in surprise (you didn't notice because you aren't observant on reading people's body language). "No," the emperor said, lying back down on his bed. "You interrupted my nap so I could play a silly game like that with you?"

"B-but Sei-chan," you whimpered, only to be silenced.

"I said no, (Y/N). If you want to play a game, it should be one that stimulates your brain, not rot it."

"It's a strategic game," you pouted, looking into his red eyes. "You need to have patience and-" You paused when you realized something; something that could be used to your advantage.

"It's okay, Sei-chan. We don't have to play," you started, closing your laptop. "I mean, I'll just call Lola to let her know that she won the bet."

"Bet?" he asked, sitting back up again. "What kind of mischief are you and your best friend up to now?"

"Nothing major...yet," you replied, with a sheepish grin on her face. "We made a bet to see whether or not you would play the game because you were scared."

"I'm not scared of anything, (Y/N)," he replied, getting on the floor with her and opening up her laptop once again.

"Everyone's scared of something."

"The only thing that I am scared of is losing you to someone else," he said, taking his eyes off the screen and looking into your (e/c) eyes.

You smiled and kissed his forehead as you headed towards the door to turn off the lights.

"...Why are we playing in the dark?"

"I want to see you get scared."

The red-head chuckled. "Silly (Y/N)," he said, wrapping his arms around you so you were sitting in front of him.

The start-up screen turned on, revealing Bonnie, Chica and Freddy in their creepy states.

"What in the world? (Y/N), what kind of game is this?"

"You'll see," you said as you got out of his lap and resumed your place next to him. "

"These things-is this the second game? Wouldn't it make sense for me to play the first?"

"The first is too easy for you, Seijuro. I wanted to give you a challenge." You paused for a brief moment as Akashi moved the mouse cursor over the new game button. "Would you like a brief summary before you start?"

"Enlighten me," he replied, looking at you.

"You are the new nighttime security guard at the new and improved _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Y_ our job is to monitor cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous guard has complained about "conditions"; namely, the characters trying to get into The Office(he has since been moved to day-shift). So to make your job easier, you've been provided with your very own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool the animatronic characters into leaving you alone if they should accidentally enter your office." (1)

"...This game sounds-"

"Regardless," you said, cutting off the emperor "You _sure_ you want to play this game, Sei-chan?"

"(Y/N), I'm playing. I will show you that nothing, and I mean nothing scares me. After all, I'm-"

"I know, 'you're absolute'.

The red-head smiled and turned his attention to the computer. "I'm not afraid of any bear."

 _Sei-chan, you have no idea what's in store for you_

* * *

 ** _Night 1  
_ _12 AM_**

 _"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,"_ the guy on the voice recording said.

"Who is that?"

"No one knows," you chuckled.

 _Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift."_

 _"_ Complaints? Why would I want to work somewhere that has complaints-"

You face-palmed, as the voice continued.

 _So hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office._

"Ok so the animatronics come to life?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

 _"So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."_

"Wait, so that music box can only be used for one of the creatures?"

"Seijuro. Shush and listen to the man!" you exclaimed.

 _"Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

The call ended and you knew that the game has begun.

* * *

 ** _Night 1  
_** ** _3 AM_**

Akashi was currently looking through the cameras, eventually landing on the room where Bonnie, Chica and Freddy are.

"...(Y/N), did one of them move?" he asked.

"Yup. Now you have to go around and try to find him."

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, as he panned over to party room three, where Bonnie was currently "hiding"; being accompanied by a guitar.

"I have my ways," you said.

"Lola?

"Shut up and play," you exclaimed as he chuckled.

The red-head turned his attention back to the game and moved the mouse over Party Room 4, only to jump slightly.

"What the hell is _that_?"

You laughed as you looked to the screen; Bonnie had chosen to appear in the party room, very close to the camera.

"That's Bonnie!" you exclaimed. "Did she scare ya?"

"No," he said, turning his attention back towards the security cameras.

 ** _Night 1  
_ _5 a.m._**

Akashi continued to search the different rooms, and that was when you noticed one of the other animatronics was now on the loose.

 _Should I tell him?_ you asked yourself. _I feel like I should, since that's what a good girlfriend who has played this game before should do. BUUUUUT, I'm not like other girls, so I don't think I will._

Turning your attention back to the screen, you saw that Bonnie was currently hiding in the right air vent. However, Akashi kept looking back at the cameras, not noticing that one of the other animatronics was out.

"Okay, I think I'm safe from that bunny," he said, as he went to the Party Cave to wind up the music box.

The moment he took the mouse off of the security cameras...

"What the hell?!" Akashi yelled, as he shoved the laptop off of his legs and scrambled backwards. "What the hell was that?! What jumped out at me?!"

You on the other hand were too busy rolling on the floor, laughing.

"(Y/N)," he started. "What. Was. _That?"_

"That..that was Chica," you said in between laughs. "One of the other animatronics."

"I swear I checked all of the rooms-and they were all accounted for," he mumbled, watching the screen return to the main menu.

"I told you. You need to have patience with these games, not to mention a strategy-"

"How was I supposed to know there were all sorts of things I had to look out for?"

"...If you weren't so busy talking while the phone call was going on, you would've _heard_ the suggestions," you deadpanned. You then noticed that he had clicked on the "Continue" button. "You're going to play again?"

"...I'm not letting some damn chicken beat me," he said.

* * *

 _Next Day_

You woke up in the Akashi mansion; since your boyfriend had your laptop, and you value your laptop as if it were your child, you wouldn't leave without it. Yawning, you got out of the bed in the guest room and headed over to his room.

 _I hope he slept last night,_ you thought as you opened the door to his room.

The moment the door opened, you didn't see him; his bed was perfectly made. Thinking that he might've gone out already, you turned to leave, only to stop at the sound of a mouse clicking. Walking over to the side of the bed, you sighed.

"Sei-chan! Did you sleep?!"

"No time for sleep," he said, in a low voice as he gazed intensly at the screen in front of him. "Must. Defeat. Bon-Bon." (2)

 _Bon-Bon?_ You said to yourself. _He's sounding a lot like Markiplier._

With a sigh, you sat next to him. The one thing about your boyfriend that irked you a bit was that he was stubborn; the moment he has a goal in mind or his mind set to something, he will _not_ stop until he beats it.

"Sei-chan. You need to sleep-"

"When the game is over, (Y/N)," he said, in an almost robotic tone.

With a sigh, you left the room and made a phone call.

* * *

( _Ring! Ring)_

 _"What's up slut!"_ a voice said from the other line.

You couldn't help but chuckle. Eversince you introduced her to a parody of the anime "Free!" called "50% Off", Lola would greet you with Thuggisa's catch phrase. (3.)

"Morning."

" _Did you play?"_ She asked, her voice getting excited.

"We did. However," your voice trailed off, recalling what you had just walked in on a few minutes ago. "Seijuro didn't sleep at all last night. He-"

" _I knew it! I win the bet!"_ she exclaimed. "Pay me-"

"Listen," you said, your voice getting serious. "He didn't sleep because he was playing the game all night."

There was a pause on the other line. _"...Seriously?"_

"Yup. I walked in on him this morning and he was still playing."

 _"What night is he on?"_

"...would you believe me if I said he was _still_ on night one?"

There was laughter on the other line. " _Night one?! Priceless! That should be the easiest-"_

"Apparently not for him. He-" You were cut off by a loud yell and the sound of glass breaking. "Gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!" you said, hanging up and running back into the room.

"Sei-chan, what happened?" you asked frantically. You turned on the lights and the worried look on your face went away. You saw the red-head lying face down on his bed. "Sei?"

"I've been defeated," you heard him mumble as you walked closer to him. "I lost to a stupid bear."

You sat next to him and began to rub his back. "It's okay Seijuro," you said. "The second game is hard."

"There were too many things that I had to do! How are you supposed to do it?!"

"Patience is whats needed in these games-"

"There are _more_?" he asked, raising his head off of the bed.

You nodded. "Yup. The final game just came out a few weeks ago."

Akashi groaned. "Promise me we'll never play that game again, (Y/N)."

"...Don't be moody because you, the absolute Akashi lost-"

"...Never speak of this," he said, both of his red eyes narrowing.

You chuckled. "I won't," you said with a smile, as you bent down and quickly kissed his lips.

He looked at you with a smile. "Good. Now come join me."

You chuckled and you joined the red-head on the bed.

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

"Why are your scissors in my laptop screen?!" you exclaimed, looking at your boyfriend.

There, on your laptop, were your boyfriend's signature red scissors, sticking out of the screen.

"...Bon-Bon jumped at me and I threw it at him."

"You're buying me a new laptop," you said with a sigh. "Go to sleep."

As Akashi brought you into his embrace, you snuggled into his chest and closed your eyes.

 _I'm never bringing my laptop over here again._

* * *

 ** _Omake 2_**

A few hours later, you woke up once again and stretched. Looking over to your right, you expected to see your boyfriend sleeping next to you, only to find the bed empty. You then looked to the left. Akashi was sitting at his desk, doing work. A smile appeared on your lips as you went to lie down; however you paused and jolted back up. There was a screen in front of him and you heard the sound of clicking and rumbling.

"AKASHI SEIJURO! GET OFF OF THAT GAME!"

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

 _(1) Info taken from the "Five Nights at Freddy's" Wiki Page_

 _(2) "Bon-Bon" was said by Markiplier_

 _(3) "50% Off/Thuggisa" ~ Octopimp_

 _I hope you guys liked it. I hope I kept Akashi in character :-/ I threw this together fast so I apologize if there are errors-I'll fix it tomorrow._

 _Next up-Takao x Reader, featuring Midorima._

 _Like. Comment. Rate._


	4. You Will Die (Takao x Reader)

_**Part 3 of the FNAF Saga**_

* * *

 **FNAF 3 "Warning, you WILL Die!" (Takao x Reader) feat. Midorima**

* * *

Shutoku High's shooting guard, Midorima Shintarou and power forward Takao Kazunari were in the gym practicing after hours...much to the hawk eyed player's demise. After what happened in the Rakuzan game during the Winter Cup, he wanted to make sure that he and his co-ace perfected their new technique, where Takao would toss him the ball and he would already be in the air in the accepting position to shoot the three pointer.

With the last ball in his hand, Takao began to dribble down the court, as if he were passing his opponents. Using his hawk eye, he saw Midorima already in the air and passed the ball to him. However, just as Midorima went to accept the ball...

"Shin-shin! Kazu-chan!"a voice exclaimed, startling both men and causing Midorima to miss the basket.

"(Y/N)-chan/(Y/N)" both men said, as they recognized the owner of the voice.

With a laugh, you began running towards the two of them, instantly jumping on Midorima's back.

"What are you doing, nanodayo?!" he exclaimed, trying to get the figure off his back.

"Mou. You're no fun, Shin-shin," you pouted, as you got off his back. Your attention immedietly went towards the raven haired male and you gave him a huge hug.

"(Y/N), I'm all sweaty," Takao said, as he returned your hug.

"Don't care," you said, nuzzling your face into his chest. "I want a hug."

Takao couldn't help but smile as he kissed your forehead, only to look up into the annoyed green eyes. Before he could say anything, the carrot grabbed the back of your shirt and yanked you away.

"Mou! Stop being over protective, onii-chan," you whined.

That's right. You were Midorima (Y/N), the twin sister of Shutoku's Oha Sa obsessed, tsundere carrot. And yes, you were in a relationship with Takao Kazunari, also known as the thorn in Shintarou's side.

"What bring you here, (Y/N)-chan?" your boyfriend asked, yanking you away from your brother, leaning against you on your shoulder.

"Indeed. What is so important that you _had_ to interrupt our practice, nanodayo."

"Your practice ended an hour ago," you deadpanned. "Besides, it's Friday night! We should do something fun!"

"(Y/N) is right, Shin-chan!" Takao agreed as he got off your shoulder, only to walk over to the life-sized carrot and leaned against him by placing his bent arm on his shoulder. "Besides, we're going to get yelled at by the teachers since we're here so late. "

"No."

"Please Shin-chan,? You and I never get to do things together because of your tsundere-ness and I miss spending time with my brother," you said as your eyes started to water. "You're always busy with school and basketball its like there's no time for me."

Immediately, Takao scrambled off of Midorima's shoulder and brought you into a hug. "Come on, Midorima," he said. Whenever Takao uses his last name, he's being serious; especially since he only refers to him as _Shin-chan._ "I'm busy with school and practice as well, yet I still take time to hang out with my sister."

Midorima pushed his glasses up as a sigh escaped his lips. He really did care for you, you are his sister after all. "Fine." he said, caving in.

Both expressions on yours and Takao's faces immediately changed to ones of happiness. "Thanks Shin-chan!" you both exclaimed.

" _However,_ " Midorima said, causing the two celebrating teenagers to pause, "We will be hanging out at Takao's place."

"That's fine, onii-chan," you said with a smile. "What I wanted to do tonight involves being inside."

 ** _~~~ Time Skip brought to you by Kise being chased by his fan girls~~~_**

"So what pointless event do you have in store, (Y/N)?"

Currently, all three of you were in the living room. Midorima was on the couch, while both you and Takao were on the floor (you sitting with you back against his chest) with your laptop in front of you. "We're playing _Five Nights at Freddy's 3_ ," you say as you booted up the game.

It was at that moment that the main screen popped up, startling all three of you. (Refer to image above).

"I will _not_ play that game, (y/n)," Midorima said, with a warning tone.

"You scared, Shin-chan?" Takao asked in between laughs.

"I don't get scared, nanodayo."

"You won't be, Shin-Shin! Takao will be," you said, which caused the raven-haired male to stop laughing.

"You say what now?" he asked, with a shocked and surprised look on his face. "That wasn't apart of the plan, (y/n)-chan. We were supposed to make Shin-chan scared."

"Oi! You planned this?!"

"Duh," you and Takao say in unison. "We wanted to see you get scared."

"I dont get scared, nanodayo."

"Regardless," Takao said, turning back to face you. "Why me?"

"Because I want you too. Besides, Shin promised to spend the night with me, and since I"ll be here, he'll stay as well."

Takao sighed. "Fine, but at least tell me what I have to do, (Y/N)."

"I will say that there's only _one_ animatronic. In regards to what you have to do, you'll find out, nanodayo," you replied mocking your brother's 'catch phrase'.

"Oi!"

* * *

 ** _Night 1  
12 AM_**

 _Hey hey! Glad you came back for another night!_

"Another night?" both Takao and Midorima asked in unison.

"Again, what part of _Five Nights at Freddy's_ _3_ didn't you two understand? Its the third installment of a saga. Now shush and Kazu, start familiarizing yourself while the guy is talking."

 _"[...] Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction! You'll be starring as...the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, you know, to make sure nobody steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think."_

"Don't say anything, Shintarou," you said from your position on the floor; you heard your brother take a breath to most likely make a snarky remark.

 ** _Night 1_**  
 ** _3 am_**

 _[...] Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new set up, um, you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams...uh, then over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel! Uh, y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, heh heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional. I wasn't joking about the fire, that's- that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you'll want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seein' some crazy stuff, man! Keep that air flowin'! Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have somethin' new for you tomorrow night."_

"You'll help me, right, (Y/N)?" Takao asked, looking at your briefly by using his hawk eye.

"To an extent," you shrugged. "Was it really necessary for you to use your hawk eye when I'm right here?"

Takao continued to click between the different rooms, occasionally jumping when certain things randomly started to malfunction.

At that moment, the sound of chimes went off as the three of you saw the clock change from **5:59 am** to **6 am.**

"I survived the first night?" Takao questioned, in which you just nodded in response.

It was at that moment that a mini game thing appeared, where it looks like a video game. Takao picked up on what you had to do and started to roam the building.

"What do I do?"

"Follow the purple thing."

He did as he asked, only for him to jolt when he saw a purple guy appear and eat him (in this case, the character was Freddy).

"This game is going to be easy!"

You snorted as the screen for the second night appeared.

"What, nanodayo?"

" _You'll see"_

* * *

 ** _Night 2_**  
 ** _2 am_**

At this point, the security room started to flash red, which in all cases, isn't a good sign.

"What's happening?!"

"C-check the ventilation system, nanodayo."

"Did you just stutter, oni-chan?"

"Shut up, nanodayo."

Takao then panned back over to the map and started to look at the air vents. He clicked on a room and the eye of Springtrap appeared, which caught the three of you by surprise (since you were already familiar with this game, you weren't as scared or jumpy.

"Make sure you repair all systems," Midorima said, chiming in.

"Good idea, Shin-chan!" Takao said.

Unknown to them, the moment they got out of the camera settings, creepy Springtrap appeared as a jump scare.

Both boys jumped and screamed as expected and you laughed; however, the moment you heard a thud, you ran over and turned on the lights.

When your eyes adjusted, you saw your laptop thrown across the room. Once you inspected your laptop to make sure there wasn't any damage, you turned your attention to the other boys. Takao was holding the back of his head in pain (he must've hit his head against the glass coffee table).

"Kazu-chan, you okay?" you asked, as you went over to him and checked him over.

"Besides almost having a heart attack, I think I'm alright," he chuckled. "Ne, Shin-chan, you oka-" the male paused, noticing that his best friend wasn't on the couch. "Shin-chan?"

There was a moan from behind the sofa and both you and Takao scrambled getting on the couch cushions. You peered over the couch and saw the male, also holding the back of his head, his face scrunched up in pain.

"Shin-chan, are you okay?" you asked.

"W-what the hell w-was that, n-nanodayo?"

"That was Springtrap," you said, as you got off the sofa and went back to the laptop. "Do you boys still want to play?"

"Yes," Takao said, grabbing the laptop from your hands.

Before he could press _continue,_ you decided to move the glass table.

"(Y/N)-chan. You took away my backrest."

"Come here you big baby," you said, as you resumed your position on the floor. This time, you had Takao sit between your legs with his back against your chest, as your arms were wrapped around his waist.

You heard some rustling next to you and you saw your brother sitting next to you, holding some pillows. "Shin-chan, you're joining us?"

"I-it's not because I'm scared, nanodayo," he said, his tsundereness kicking in once again.

 **~~~~Time Skip brought to you by Murasakibara's sweets~~~~~~~~**

 ** _Night 5_**  
 ** _5 am_**

"We're almost there, Shin-chan," Takao said, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

They were currently on the last hour on the last day; you had fallen asleep and had your chin resting on Takao's shoulder.

At that moment, Foxy decided to jump scare and both of the boys jumped.

The motion of Takao jumping, caused your neck to bounce up, as you yelped in pain. The minute you recovered, you looked at the scene in front of you. Once again, your laptop was across the room, but what was really strange was that Takao wasn't in front of you.

"What the-"

Confused, you turned your head and you couldn't help but laugh. Takao _somehow_ had his whole body wrapped around your brother's neck with his head buried on his shoulder - which reminded you so much of Scooby-Doo climbing on top of Shaggy-and your brother had his face buried in the pillow he was holding.

"It's not funny (Y/N)."

"Takao, _get off_ ," your brother yelled.

As your boyfriend got back on the floor, you had gone to retrieve your laptop. "I think we'll call it a night."

"G-good idea," Takao said, shaking as he stood up and checked his phone.

"Were you scared, onii-chan?" you asked, teasing your brother.

"O-of course not, nanodayo," he stuttered, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Takao, Miyaji-san sent a mass text saying that we have practice in the morning. Would it be alright if I stayed here for the night? After all, your house is closer to school."

"Sure, Shin-chan. (Y/N)-chan can stay in my room-"

"TAKAO!"

"Not like that, Shin-chan!" he replied, putting his hands up defensively. " _We_ would be sleeping in the living room while (Y/N) sleeps in my room."

"Like hell I'm letting you near her while she sleeps," he started, "N-not like I care, nanodayo."

A smirk then appeared on his face. "So (y/n), do you want me to tuck you into bed?" he asked, as his am snaked around your waist.

"Bakao!"

"Um. Why don't we all sleep in the living room? It will be like a giant slumber party."

The boys looked at each other and nodded. "Sound's fine to me."

* * *

 _Next Morning . . . Shutoko Gym_

 ** _8 am_**

Midorima and Takao walked out of the locker rooms, only to find the rest of the team in a group huddle, laughing.

"What's going on guys?" Takao asked, as the two of them walked up to the group. Both boys stopped in their tracks when they heard the sound of screaming come from the group. Not just any scream, but their screams.

"What the hell? Nanodayo?!"

Laughing, Miyaji held out his phone and showed them what they were watching. "I thought you don't get scared, Midorima!"

They had been watching a video, and both boys recognized the background. They were at Takao's house; you were sitting next to Takao who had his laptop on his lap, while Midorima was on the couch. However, you were no where to be seen.

Both boys didn't have to watch the rest of the video to figure out why they had been laughing. It was their reactions to the first jump scare, and they knew who was behind it all.

"(Y/N)/(Y/N)-CHAN!

* * *

 _I'm sorry if it sucked-its late as I'm writing this and I wanted to get this out there. So here's the third game of FNAF. I haven't played this game so I was going off of Markiplier's videos._

 _This was a challenge...I didn't know if Midorima was in character, or if he could've been more in character. Let me know._

 _Like. Comment. Add._


	5. They're Right Behind You (AominexReader)

_**Final installment of the FNAF Saga**_

* * *

 **FNAF 4 "They're Right Behind You" ~ ( Aomine x OC)**

* * *

 _ **Jupie** : This chapter is dedicated to yolosotakelifeeasy. The "OC" is actually her, since she loves everyone's favorite Aho -_

 _ **Aomine** : Oi! I'm right here, teme. *grumbles*_

 _ **Jupie** : __...Go back to your magazines and stop ruining this announcement_

 _FOOTNOTES/CREDITS AT THE END OF CHAPTER!_

* * *

It was a gorgeous Saturday evening at the Aomine residence. The stars were shining bright and the moon was full-

Heh, had you going didn't I...Nope. Not the case.

It was a stormy Saturday evening at the Aomine residence. Both Chou and her boyfriend were stuck inside, which really irritated the power forward.

"This sucks," he muttered. "I wanted to play basketball."

"You sound like Kagami," Chou chuckled as she walked into the room.

"Oi! Don't compare me to him!" he said glaring at her, watching as she sat next to him on the couch. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

Chou stopped and began to think, which didn't last long, because she instantly thought of an idea. Leaning over the sofa, she unzipped her backpack and took out her laptop.

"You're seriously going to work on fanfiction right _now?"_

"No," she replied, sitting on the floor using the couch as a back rest as the computer booted up. "We're going to play a game," she said, mischief evident in her eyes.

Sighing, the blue haired male joined her on the floor. "What do you have in mind, babe?"

Chou chuckled, as she clicked on the games icon. Instantly, the screen turned red, with faint black silhouettes of a house and trees, with the words, _Five Nights at Freddy's 4_ etched in the upper right corner.

"We're playing that wimpy game?"

She turned and glared at him. "Its not _wimpy_. This is said to be the hardest and the scariest of the Freddy games EVER!" She turned her attention back to the screen and had her curser hovering over the _new game_ button. "Besides, this is the only one I haven't played, _and_ I know you'll get scared."

"Oi! I don't get scared," he said. "I'm a man, and men don't get scared. The only one who can scare me, is me." However at that moment, the sound of thunder occurred, which caused the man to stiffen.

"...and apparently thunder"

"Before we play, tell me about the game?" he said, a scowl on his face.

She sighed and turned to face him. "Just like the other three games, we must once again defend ourselves against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. However, this time it takes place at 'our house'," she started. "Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, we must safeguard yourself until 6am by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. The only thing we have is a flashlight to protect will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end." (1)

"Doesn't sound bad-"

" _HOWEVER_ ," she said, interrupting him, "this game relies on hearing so silence is important." She gave him a knowing look.

"Oi...I can be quiet."

* * *

 ** _Night 1  
_ _12 AM_**

The computer screen in front of Chou and Aomine showed the image of a bedroom.

"That fan is back," Chou chuckled, as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, without taking her eyes off the screen.

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Fan?" he questioned

She nodded as she continued to experiment with the controls. "Mhmm. In _FNAF 1, 2,_ and _3,_ there is always a fan-I don't know why, but its kinda funny."

The blue haired male shrugged and continued what he was doing; resting his head on her shoulder.

 ** _Night 1  
_ _1 am_**

"This is weird," she said, confusion on her face.

"What?"

"There's a phone," she muttered, her voice trailing off.

"Again, what?"

"The phone no do phone guy," she said. "The phone no do phone guy stuff!" (2)

"...Why the hell are you sounding like a kid?"

Chou clicked on the little bear on the bed and it let out a squeak. "Hehe, he still squeaks," she giggled, her face scrunching up resembling the expression a young boy makes when something 'stupid' is said (She recalls this expression appearing on Aomine once Momoi hit puberty.) "I found the squeaker!" (3)

The blue haired male chuckled as he kissed her temple, before resting his head on her shoulder once again. "Seriously though, what are you talking about?"

"In the first few games, there was always a guy who spoke to you with _hints_.  Thats why I'm sad that he's not there to comfort me."

"Oi! What am I?" he growled.

"Still, his voice was comforting during the other three games-" she paused when she heard sounds coming from outside the far left door. "AWww! Why is my fan not going!?" she whined. "That purple fan up there, it no go Aho." (4)

"...okay stop talking like that."

"Sorry!"

 ** _Night 1  
5 am_**

Chou and Aomine continued playing the game-mostly her this time). A smile appeared on her face as 5 am rolled around.

"This is too easy!" Aomine said, taking the laptop off of her lap and placed it on his. "After all, you said that nothing really happens on night one-"

"Give it!" she growled, taking back her precious laptop and resuming.

There was utter silence between the two of them. The only sound that could be heard was from one of the creatures in the hallway.

"Chou! Someone's coming! Close the door!" Aomine said, his voice shaking a bit.

"I know that baka," she said as she headed towards the door.

However, she wasn't fast enough.

"WHAT THE F***!" both of them screamed, as a jump scare of Chica appeared. However, this version of Chica had three rows of razor sharp teeth and red eyes.

Chou started to laugh; sure she was startled, but she expected that. "Time to start from the beginning, right Aho-" Her voice trailed off as she realized her boyfriend was no longer next to her. "Aomine?"

She heard some faint whimpering from behind the couch and peered over it; it was there that she found him, crouching down muttering something that she couldn't decipher.

"Told you it would scare you," you chuckled.

"Shut up," he grumbled as he lept over the couch and sat on the floor.

"Do you want to try it?" she asked, "Unless you're scared."

Aomine's demenor changed at that moment. "Give me that," he said, sitting on the ground once again and grabbed the laptop.

"Lets make this _interesting_ ," she said with a sly smile on her face. We will take turns. So since I went, you're going to go. However, if you die, it goes to the other person; in this case, it would be me. If you beat the night, then you continue until you die."

"Deal."

 ** _~~~Time Skip brought to you by Akashi attempting to kill Kise with his scissors~~~~~_**

As time went on, they both made it to the bonus night; the one with the unknown animatronic. It was Chou's turn when the game started. Before she could even do anything, another jump scare appeared; this one being ten times scarier than the others.

She jumped in the air (almost throwing her laptop) with a startled yelp. "...maybe we should call it a draw?" she said, looking towards her boyfriend-

...only to find that he was no where to be found.

"Daiki?" she asked, as the thunder got louder and the lighting got brighter. As soon as she turned on the lights, she noticed the couch shaking. She peered behind it, only to find it empty, which puzzled her. As Chou turned to leave, only to notice that one of the couches was slightly elevated than the other; more specifically, there was a pair of legs sticking out from under the couch.

 _How the hell did he-_ the female was very puzzled. Walking over to the couch, she kicked the pair of legs. "How the hell did you fit under there?"

"I'm not sure," he said with a shaky voice.

An idea popped into her head. She took out her cellphone and began recording this situation. (After all, this is a once in a life time thing).

"More importantly, _why_ are you under there?" she asked, trying so hard to keep the camera still since she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Whatever that damn thing was that popped out of no where! That scared the living shit out of me, Chou!"

"I thought you said earlier that you didn't get scared."

"That was _before_ we played the game. I actually wet myself a little bit."

...That was all it took. Chou bursted out laughing.

"Oi! It's not funny!" he growled, which was muffled by the couch.

"I'll go get us some ice cream," she said, still recording.

"Chou," he said, causing the female to turn back around. "...I'm stuck."

Chou decided to stop recording at that moment, only to realize that she had turned on the sound half-way through recording. In result, a _ping_ echoed throughout the living room.

"Chou. You better not have been recording me," he said, as his legs started to flail. "More importantly, you better _not_ be planning on sending _anything_ to the team."

"You know, I wasn't planning on sending it to anyone. I was going to use it as blackmail, but you just gave me a great idea! Thanks babe!" she said, sending the video in a mass text to the entire basketball team.

"TEME!" he exclaimed as he squirmed. "AND I'M STILL STUCK CHOU!"

* * *

FOOT NOTES

1\. Info from Wiki

2-4. Direct quotes from _Markiplier_ in his first video for _FNAF 4_

 _I know this was somewhat rushed /sweat drops/ but I wanted to get it out. I'm only familiar with the first game, so the other games are really choppy in these past three chapters...I"M SORRY!_

 _I hope you enjoyed it, Chou! ^^_

 _Please send requests! I swear I will take more time for them! I promise!_

 _Like. Comment. Favorite. Send requests._


	6. Songfic S&M (Hanamiya x Reader) Re

(F/N) = Best Friend Name

 ** _WARNING_ : _This chapter contains sexual themes as well as sexual kinks. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK_**

* * *

You love him. You really do. Sure, other people see him as a sinister, disingenuous person, but there is a side of him that he only shows you. When its just the two of you, he's gentle, sincere (to an extent); when in public, he keeps up his "bad boy" appearance and picks on you a bit, but you know that all the stuff he says to you isn't true.

However, as much as you love this bad boy, you do get annoyed with him, and this happens to be one of those days; reason why? He's always embarrassing you; especially in front of his friends, which included your brother. You really wanted to get back at him and tonight was the night you were going to do it.

You were at a Karaoke bar with your friends, waiting for your boyfriend to show up-and by your friends, you mean your brother and boyfriend's friends.

"You told Hanamiya to come at the right time, right (Y/N)?" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Yes, thats right. The group of people you're hanging out with is no other than the Kirisaki Daichi basketball team. People often question why you hang out with them, despite the way they play. Main reason? Your brother is on the team.

"Calm your tits, Yamazaki," you say, taking a sip of the beverage you ordered. "Kazu and I told him to come at 9. He'll be here-" you flinch when you heard the sound of gum popping. "Onii-chan, stop it. That's disgusting."

"Your sister is right, Hara," Furuhashi said, glaring at his senpai. "Besides, don't you think he'll get pissed at you for wearing his jersey, (F/N)?"

You shrugged. "It's not like I've altered it...yet," you replied with a chuckle. Taking a hair tie off your wrist, you began to bunch up the jersey and tied it, revealing a bit of your stomach.

Hara laughed as he checked his phone. "You better get ready, (F/N). He's walking in now."

With a nod, you got up,

"What are you planning, Hara?" Seto asked, as they watched you head up to the stage, standing in a very dark corner.

Blowing a bubble, the male shrugged.

It was a few minutes later that the door to the private karaoke room opened and closed, revealing their former captain.

"'Bout time you got here, man," Hara said, getting up and giving the black haired male a fist bump.

"Yea, Yea. I couldn't find my f***ing jersey, and I know your sister took it-" his voice trailed off looking around the room. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

Yamazaki took a breath and opened his mouth, only for Furuhashi to clamp his hand over it; Yamazaki can't keep his mouth shut so Hara was grateful for his kouhai's quick thinking.

"Bathroom," Furuhashi said,

Shrugging, Hanamiya sat down. "Tch. So which of you idiots is first," Hanamiya said, leaning back in his chair. Knowing that you would be singing, he made sure that he sat facing the stage. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that there was a pole in the middle of it.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went dark, and the sound of speakers turning on was heard, followed by upbeat music.

 _I like it, Like it_  
 _I like it, like it_  
 _I like it, like it_  
 _I I like it like it-_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Come on_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Come on_  
 _Na na na na na_  
 _Come on_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Come on_  
 _Come on_  
 _Come on_  
 _Na na na na_

The lights focusing on the stage turned on, revealing you in all your sexy glory. Yes, your plan was to turn him on in front of his teammates.

With your back against the pole and mic in your hand, you began to slide down, and crouched down in a very seductive way as you sang the first verse.

 _Feels so good being bad_  
 _There's no way I'm turning back_  
 _Now the pain is my pleasure_  
 _Cause nothing could measure_

 _Love is great, love is fine_  
 _Out the box, out of line_  
 _The affliction of the feeling_  
 _Leaves me wanting more_

The moment the chorus came on, you once again, seductively crouched down, running your right hand down your front-traveling over your breast, your stomach and by the time you were fully crouched down, your hand had brushed over the front of your intimate area. As the chorus repeated, you slowly and seductively stood up again

 _[Chorus x2]_  
 _Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_  
 _Sex in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I love the smell of it_  
 _Sticks and stones_  
 _May break my bones_  
 _But chains and whips_  
 _Excite me_

As the interlude came on, you couldn't help but look at Hanamiya, who's face hasn't changed a bit; still with a scowl on his face.

 _...Does he really not like me wearing his jersey?_ You thought.

It was time to turn it up a notch. With the mic still in your hand you took off the jersey and the sweats you were wearing, revealing your true outfit. You were actually wearing a teal crop top, while the skirt you were wearing barely covered your butt. As you began to sing the second verse, a smirk came on your lips.

 _Just one night full of sin_  
 _Feel the pain on your skin_  
 _Tough, I don't scream mercy_  
 _It's your time to hurt me_  
 _Yeah_

Just like you did earlier, you shimmied your body as you swayed your hips.

 _If I'm bad tie me down_  
 _Shut me up, gag and bound me_  
 _Cos the pain is my pleasure_  
 _Nothing comes better_  
 _Yeah_

The chorus came on again and you decided to walk back to the pole, swaying your hips.

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Cause I may be bad_  
 _But I'm perfectly good at it_  
 _Sex in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I love the smell of it_  
 _Sticks and stones_  
 _May break my bones_  
 _But chains and whips_  
 _Excite me_

While Makotos eyes were slightly expressive, he still didn't show any emotion. It wasn't until you got to the mini bridge that he finally understood the meaning of the song. You notice his facial expression shift, his lips in a straight line, but you knew it wouldn't last long-that he would soon break.

 _S...S...S_  
 _And_  
 _M...M...M_  
 _S...S...S_  
 _And_  
 _M...M...M_

You took your hair out of the messy bun you were wearing to allow your (H/C) locks to cascade down your back. Your eyes connected with Hanamiyas, and this time, you could see his facial expression fully change; his face was red and with your awesome sight, you could see a bulge in his pants. You decided , you would seductively (very seductively) walk towards him.

 _Oh_  
 _I love the feeling_  
 _You bring to me_  
 _Oh, you turn me on_  
 _It's exactly what_  
 _I've been yearning for_  
 _Give it to me strong_

Before you got to the ending of the bridge, you jumped off the stage walked over to him; you straddled his lap and continued.

 _And meet me in my boudoir_  
 _Make my body say ah, ah, ah_  
 _I like it_  
 _Like it_

The chorus was on again and you decided to walk your fingers up his chest as you sang it-while you ground your hips against his crotch.

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Cause I may be bad_  
 _But I'm perfectly good at it_  
 _Sex in the air_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I love the smell of it_  
 _Sticks and stones_  
 _May break my bones_  
 _But chains and whips_  
 _Excite me_

As you repeated the chorus, you walked back towards the stage, while you still swayed your hips.

 _Na na na na_  
[x 4]  
 _Come on_  
 _Come on_  
 _Come on_  
 _I like it_  
 _Like it_

 _S...S...S_  
 _And_  
 _M...M...M_  
 _S...S...S_  
 _And_  
 _M...M...M_  
 _S...S...S_  
 _And_  
 _M...M...M_

As the song came to an end, your body was leaning against the pole, as a very husky and loud moan escaped your lips.

You stood up straight and grabbing your sweatpants which you discarded earlier, you quickly slipped them on as well as Makotos jersey.

The boys were too awestruck to move; they were literally in shock. There was no indication of movement-including from your boyfriend (which was a first).

The only one who wasn't affected by the performance was your brother. "I think it worked," you said, as you walked passed them and grabbed your bag.

"Maybe a bit too well," Hara chuckled, which caused you to look confused. Motioning his head towards Makoto, you looked and your eyes widened; he'll definitely have to deal with that later on.

"I thought he would've noticed-"

"Eh, leave him be. He'll have to deal with it."

"I can't believe one of your plans worked," you say as you turned around to give Hara a one sided goodbye hug. "But I'm off to the mall with (B/F/N). "

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't," you say as you walk away, chuckling at your boyfriends reaction.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought the others back into reality.

"What the hell was that?!" Yamasaki exclaimed.

The normally expressionless Furuhashi nodded-his cheeks tinted a shade of red. "Indeed."

"What the f*ck happened Hara?!" Makoto exclaimed, getting up and grabbing the gum chewer by the front of his shirt.

"I would think it would be obvious no? She wanted to get payback -"

"For what?!"

"All the times you humiliated and embarrassed her," he replied, only for his lips to move into a smile. "And I think it worked."

"What the hell do you mean, idiot!"

It was then that the other guys in the room started laughing.

"Again, I think it would have been obvious. You have an uninvited guest that got _too_ excited."

Catching on to what the male meant, he released him and looked down. Not only was he massively turned on, it turned out that he subconsciously soiled himself. For the first time in his life, he was embarrassed.

"(F/N)!" He yelled, storming out of the bar.

"There is one flaw to your plan dude," Seto said, grabbing the lavender haired makes attention.

"Which is?"

"We all know how Hanamiya is. Your plan pretty much gave him full permission to screw your sister."

The only sound heard in the room was the sound of gum popping.

"Shit."

 _*_*_*_*_*_*_  
 _Random Omake_

 _[during an intense match]_  
 _Furihata: I'm kinda nervous, senpai... Like, what if I'm not enough?_  
 _Izuki: Don't worry, Furi. You just need to be yourself and fly like a bird. Be free._  
 _Izuki: FURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII–_  
 _Izuki: [gets whacked]_  
 _Hyuuga: [steps on Izuki] Alright, from now on, Furihata is our official point guard, understand?_

 _Via: incorrectknb_

* * *

 _So I'm not very good with song fics involving the character actually singing and dancing. -_ _=͟͟͞͞_ _=͟͟͞͞_ ﾍ _( 'Д')_ ﾉ

 _I know it isn't exactly a lemon...but...it's hard trying to embarrass Hanamiya._

 _I'll most likely be editing this some more to make it flow better so I apologize if it's choppy._ （／ ___ ＼ _) and I also wanted to update this story so...yea... (-_-);_

 _From now on, every one-shot will contain a quote from the tumblr blog "incorrectknb". Go check them out!_


	7. Aomine x Reader (Song-Fic)

**[Songfic] "I Wont Let Go" (Aomine x Reader) Request**

Story Key:  
 _Italic_ \- Song Lyrics  
 _Bold Italic_ \- lyrics used in your conversation.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or the Song; the song is "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flats

* * *

You ignored the cries from your friends as you ran out of the stadium, chasing after your boyfriend.

You attend Touou Academy and were in a relationship with the ace of their basketball team Aomine Daiki.

The first match of the Winter Cup had your school playing against Seirin High. You knew that to Aomine, this was another chance to beat their own aces, while for them, it was a revenge match.

In the end, Seirin had won, meaning that your school was out of the competition.

Your team played extremely well-especially Sakurai, the apologetic mushroom; however, their teamwork and plays were no match for Seirin's Light and Shadow duo.

The moment the final buzzer rang, you saw your boyfriend storm out of the stadium-not bothering to stay for the line-up.

"Dai-chan!" You heard their manager exclaim, failing to grab his attention.

Ignoring your friends you stood up and headed out of the stadium.

Aomine _hated_ to lose-after all, no one can beat him, but him.

You hoped that this loss would be a wake up call for him; that everyone suffers with things like this.

 _"_ Daiki" you say as you knocked on his door only to get no response.  
With a sigh, you grabbed the spare key from under the mat and unlocked the door to his apartment. "Daiki, I'm coming in."

Onceyou took your shoes off you padded into the living room and saw your boyfriend sitting on the couch. He was looking at the floor, as his arms were resting in his knees.

"Daiki," you say as you sat next to him.

 _It's like a storm_  
 _That cuts a path_  
 _It breaks your will_  
 _It feels like that_ _..._

"Leave me alone, (F/N)" he said shrugging your hand off his shoulder.

 _You think you're lost_  
 _But you're not lost on your own_  
 _you're not alone_ _..._

Youplaced your hands back in your lap as you silently sat next to him. "You played well. You all did."

 _"_ Shut up, (F/N). I don't want to hear anything about that game." He growled, his hands clenching into fists.

 _I will stand by you_  
 _I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do_  
 _If you can't cope_  
 _I will dry your eyes_  
 _I will fight your fight..._

Your eyes widened, but they softened. You could see it; he was hurting...badly. The man that you loved was crushed-as if a car drove him over. It was a reality check for him.

"There's always next year-"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he stood up, startling you. "Shut the hell up!

Your eyes widened at what you saw. The lazy, cunning, somewhat emotionless face that you knew was replaced with one of sadness; the sapphire eyes that you fell in love with-that held such fire and determination, were dilated and misty-eyed.

Grabbing his arm and mustering all your strength, you yanked yourself up and wrapped your arms tightly around his waist, bringing him into a hug.

 _I will hold you tight_  
 _And I won't let go_ _..._

 _"_ Daiki," you started, as you tightened your hold on the back of his jersey, _"_ _It hurts my heart to see you cry. I know it's dark now, but that's apart of life, and it finds us all_ _"_

The taller male stiffened and pushed you away before you could finish what you were saying. "I'm not crying, (F/N)."

 _And we're too small_  
 _To stop the rain_  
 _Oh but when it rains_

 _I will stand by you_  
 _I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do_  
 _And you can't cope_

You looked at the male again, as he looked away from you and what you saw surprised you; you could see faint tear tracks that were on his face. Gingerly, you placed your hand on his face and wiped the stain away.

 _I will dry your eyes_  
 _I will fight your fight_  
 _I will hold you tight_

 _"_ You know it's alright to cry," you murmured. "I won't think any less of you for it."

There was a long pause after you spoke, and then his arms were around me and he had buried his face in your hair; his shoulders were shaking and you honestly had no desire to detangle yourself from his hug.

 _"_ It hurts," he whispered. "Even in the zone I couldn't defeat him."

 _And I won't let you fall_  
 _Don't be afraid to fall_  
 _I'm right here to catch you_ _..._

"I feel like I let you down. Not only did I play with the intent to beat Tetsu and Bakagami, I played for you."

 _"_ Daiki," you said as you got out of his hug and sat down on the couch again, patting the seat next to you.

 _I won't let you down_  
 _It won't get you down_  
 _you're gonna make it_  
 _Yeah_ _..._

 _"_ You could never let me down. I love you and I know you can be the best in Japan _._ _I know you can make it_ _! "_

"(F/N)-"

"And you're not alone! You have Momoi, Sakurai-you even have me, Aho." You said as you kissed him briefly. "I'll always be there for you."

He kissed you back, molding his lips into yours. You broke apart after a few minutes and he rested his forehead against yours;his eyes looking deep into your own.

Once again you gingerly placed your hand on his cheek, and brushed away a tear.

"I love you, (F/N)," he whispered as he backed away-only for him to lie down and use your lap as a pillow.

"Love you too, Daiki," you said, as you ran your fingers through his hair.

There was a few moments of silence before he broke it. "(F/N)?"

"Hmm?"

"...Could you sing something," he whispered.

You chuckled, knowing that his face is probably pink right now.

"Sure," you said, as you resumed what you were doing.  
 _"  
_ _Cause I will stand by you_  
 _I will help you through_  
 _When you've done all you can do_  
 _And you can't cope_  
 _And I will dry your eyes_  
 _I will fight your fight_  
 _I will hold you tight_  
 _And I won't let go_ _"_

You felt his breathing change, indicating that he fell asleep. Taking your hand off of his hair, you allowed your arm to rest over his waist, as you nestled into the couch, allowing sleep to take over.

 _Oh I'm gonna hold you_  
 _And I won't let go_  
 _Won't let you go_  
 _No I won't_


	8. Husband Akashi x Reader

**"Emperor Strikes Back"~ (Husband! Akashi x Wife! Reader)**

 _Key:_  
(D/N) = Daughter's Name  
(S/N) = Son's Name  
(P/N) = Pet Name

* * *

It was a peaceful evening for you and your husband; your 15 year old daughter was out with a friend and you and your husband were watching your son playing with the puppy that you gave him (your husband was _really_ not happy about that, but he caved eventually-but that is a story for a different time).

It was amazing how your son looked like you; he had your (H/C) hair and nose; the only thing that indicated that he was indeed an Akashi were his eyes-both of which were ruby red (you were _grateful_ that he didn't inherit the heterochromatic eyes) .

You couldn't help but smile as your 5 year old attempted to teach the puppy to "sit" on command, which worked due to the turkey pieces that the dog was rewarded with. Your husband on the other hand had somewhat of a scowl on his face.

"Mom, (P/N) won't listen anymore," he whined, "The only thing he wants is the turkey."

"This is why I don't like dogs," you heard Akashi mutter under his breath.

Rolling your eyes, you discretely jabbed him in the ribs with your elbow. "Why not try standing up and doing it, (S/N)? Afterall, a dog needs a master and with you being at his height, he sees you as his equal."

"Shouldn't dad be the master since he's the emperor?"

Akashi beamed at that statement and just as he was about to respond, you clamped your hand over his mouth. The puppy just looked between you and your son, head to the side with a confused look on his face.

"No, (S/N). (P/N) is your dog, so you get to be the master."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, jumping up in the air, startling the puppy. "Come (P/N), we're going upstairs and you will obey me because I'm absolute."

Glaring at your husband, you watched him bound out of the room in excitement. The moment he was out of sight, you uncovered Akashi's mouth and hardened your glare as you noticed he had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What have you been teaching our son, Seijuro?"

"I honestly don't know where he learned that from, (F/N)," he said in his defense. "And besides you shouldn't have done that, (F/N)," he growled.

"Done what?!" You exclaimed. "I don't want our son to be like Bokushi."

"Now bow before me, I'm absolute (P/N)!" You heard your son exclaim from upstairs.

You sighed while Akashi chuckled. "I'm going to kill Ryouta," you grumbled.

"Why do you think it's Ryouta?" He asked, looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

"He's the only one of you miracles that blabs about everything and anything."

"True," he said chuckling. Akashi wrapped his arm around you and brought you closer to him, so that you were resting your head against his shoulder-and he kissed the top of your head.

You sighed and snuggled into him while he turned on the tv. The channel that your son had been watching was an anime channel and the moment the theme song was heard, you beamed.

"KEEP IT ON!" You exclaimed, nearly elbowing your husband in the crotch.

"Damn it, (F/N)," he said, wrapping his arm around your waist to drag you back into his side. "You nearly hit my groin."

"I'm sorry Sei-chan, but it's _Haikyu!_ You know how I feel about it."

"I know my empress," he whispered.

He wasn't really fond of you and this anime-mostly because you would always fangirl over cute characters.

 _~*~*~*~Time set: 3rd Year of High School*~*~*~*~*~*~_

 _It was a normal afternoon for you as you were currently relaxing at your boyfriend's house; like usual, you were in his room, lying on his bed, while he was at his desk working on paperwork (whether it was for his father or for school, you didn't know). With him attending Rakuzan and you attending Iwatobi, spending time with him was rare. With you and him having a four day holiday, you decided to take advantage of it by visiting him._

 _...You should've known that he would be doing some kind of work._

 _"Sei-chan! I'm bored," you whined, sprawling yourself further onto the bed so that the upper half of your body was hanging over the edge._

 _"Then do your homework," he said, not tearing his eyes away from his work._

 _"But it's a four day weekend, plus I have to go home later on tonight. What are you even doing anyway?"_

 _"Unlike you, I'm doing my homework."_

 _"You're no fun, Seijuro. You're ignoring me."_

 _"Give me an hour and then we can do something," he added, still not turning around._

 _"But.." you didn't bother to continue that statement. While Bokushi was indeed gone (for now), you_ _knew_ _Oreshi was just as serious about school work. With a sigh, you took out your laptop and went to , deciding to catch up on the second season of_ _Haikyu_ _._

 _Suddenly, you perked your head up, an idea forming in your mind. With a smirk, you pulled up the episode where Kuroo and Bokuto peer pressure Tsukishima to join in their practice. Akashi_ _knew_ _how much you adored the troublesome, best friend duo and_ _absolutely_ _hates_ _it when you fangirl over them._

 _"Kuroo gets hotter in every episode-especially in his red uniform," you squealed, as you saw the black haired male teach Tsukishima some blocking techniques. You squealed even louder once Bokuto joined in and caused Kuroo to start taunting him. "I SHIP THEM SO HARD! I'd give anything to actually hang out with them-"_

 _Suddenly, the sound of a book slamming shut echoed through the room and before you knew it, the laptop was slammed shut. Looking up, you were staring into red eyes._

 _"What did you want to do?"_

Akashi couldn't help but shudder at that memory. With a sigh, he pulled you close to him and rested his head ontop of yours.

Half-way through the show, the sound of a car door slamming shut caught the red heads attention.

"(Y/N). Were you expecting company?"

You shook your head. "It must be (D/N)."

"She doesn't drive-"

"Sei-chan. It's fine, she went out with a friend for the day."

The red-head scowled and got up. "I'm going to see who this friend is."

The moment he stepped foot out of the living room, you bolted after him. "Sei-chan! Wait-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Akashi opened the door, revealing your daughter with her friend. Instantly the red-head stiffened.

 _Shit..._

"(D/N), what are you doing?" Akashi asked, in a calm manner-however after being married to him for so long, you _knew_ it wasn't calm at all. "And who is _this_?"

Once again you face palmed; you knew damn well that he knew _exactly_ who this person was; after all, her friend _did_ resemble their father from the hair to the eyes.

Your daughter took a step back from her friend. "Um...dad, this is -"

"Aomine Junichi," he replied, preventing (D/N) from finishing her sentence. The tone of voice he had caused the younger male to stiffen. "Why did it look like you were going to kiss him?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm...I'm dating your daughter, sir" the younger Aomine stuttered.

That's right, your daughter was dating the son of the former ace of Teiko and Too Academy Aomine Daiki.

"I see," Akashi replied, his tone darkening a bit. You noticed both your daughter and her boyfriend stiffen and you _knew_ that something changed in your husband's demeanor.

"(D/N). Go inside; your mother and I need to talk to your...boyfriend here."

"T-that's alright sir, I was just getting ready to leave. I just wanted to get her home s-safe," he said, backing away from the door. "See you at school, (D/N). Nice to meet you Akashi-san." And with that statement, the teenager got in his car and drove off.

You watched your daughter wave to him, only for your husband to start sarcastically waving as well, causing the male to speed out of the driveway faster.

Pinching the brim of your nose, you placed a hand on your hip. "(D/N). Why don't you go inside and get ready for dinner," you said, watching your daughter nod in agreement as she went inside.

Once both you and your husband were inside, he closed the door and let out a sigh.

"Akashi Seijuro. You scared that poor boy half to death," you scolded. "Did you turn into Bokushi for a while!?"

"You do realize that our daughter is dating _Aomine's_ son, right?" He asked, completely ignoring the question; but he knew it was obvious that Bokushi had made an appearance-even if it was for a brief moment.

"Of course I knew," you replied. "I'm the one who told her to accept his request for a date."

Your husband's eyes widened as he heard the news. "Daiki was-no... _still_ is the biggest pervert of the Generation of Miracles. I was his captain-"

"I know," you replied, resting your hands on his shoulders, gently squeezing them. "But remember, this is Aomine _Junichi_ not Aomine _Daiki."_ You stretched up a bit and nuzzled the top of your head against the underside of Akashi's chin.

With a sigh, your husband gently pushed you away, only to tip your chin up and kiss you; you were grateful that he was supporting you or you would've fallen.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours, and whispered, "Good to see that I still have that effect on you."

You giggled. "Of course. You're _my_ emperor after all and I really love you."

Moments like this were rare in your household especially with your son beginning to get nosey.

"(D/N)! Mom and dad are making out in the hallway!" Your son yelled, causing the two of you to jump apart. You couldn't help but laugh as Akashi's face turned red.

Regaining his composure, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and began to dial a number.

"Who are you calling, Sei?"

"I'm calling Ahomine to tell him to keep his son away from our daughter," he growled, finishing dialing the number.

"Sei, don't. He's a good kid. _Don't_ go Bokushi on him."

"We are never having another kid," he said placing the phone against his ear and walking towards the kitchen.

You paused for a moment waiting for him to enter the kitchen.

"...So I guess this would be a bad time to say that I'm pregnant, right?"

"WHAT!?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _(INCORRECT) QUOTE OF THE DAY_

 _Akashi_ : I feel like I have died and gone to heaven.  
 _Mayuzumi_ : I have that dream, too, but you go in the other direction

(Via incorrectknb)


	9. GoM x Reader Song-Fic

**[Song-Fic] "Try" ~ GoM + Kagami x Insecure Reader) ~ Request**

 ** _THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EATING DISORDERS THAT MAY BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

 ** _KEY:_**

Bold/Italic - Song Lyrics in dialogue

Italic/Underline: Song Lyrics

* * *

 _"Freak"_

 _"Goth"_

 _"Ugly fat bitch"_

You sighed as you looked at yourself closely in the mirror as those comments from your classmates back in middle school echoed in your head.

Every day you looked at the same thing. Your eyes. You really didn't like them. You hated the color; they were a medium shade of orange. And what made matters worse, they clashed with your black hair. You were often called "Halloween" or "Jack-o-Lantern" because of the combination of the two colors and you really didn't like it.

Sure you got used your eye color, but all your life, you've noticed that your left eye was always slightly turned inward and that made you feel really self-conscious(1). And on top of that, your body wasn't like the other girls-you were a bit on the chubby side.

...You really hated it

Even though your friends, whom you have dubbed the 'Generation of Skittles' constantly tell you that you're perfect and amazing, it still was no match for the nasty comments from your peers (although one complement from a Tsundere is iffy).

None of them ever understood why you would never believe them; believe any of the words that came out of their mouths.

 _"It's what's underneath your skin that matters."_

 _"It's the beauty that shines within, (Y/N)-chi!"_

 _"Stop this foolishness at once, (F/N). You're fine the way you are, nanodayo"_

 _"Eh? (F/N)-chin is pretty no matter what she wears."_

" _You're a perfect original, (F/N)-chan."_

 _"You have great boobs!"_

You couldn't help but sigh. It was a miracle that they put up with your stubbornness because you refused to believe them. You were grateful for all they would do and say to make you feel better, but every compliment they gave, you replied with the same thing.

 _"You're just saying that because you're my friends."_

To make all matters worse, one by one they all began changing. Their usual personalities slowly disappeared until you were left with friends whom you didn't know.

Turning away from the mirror, you walked over to your bed and once on your bed, you turned off the lights.

Tomorrow is the start of a new academic year; the start at a new school where no one knew you. It will be fine.

 _~~~Time Skip brought to you by Kasamatsu kicking Kise-"WAAH! SENPAI!"~~~_

Being a first year at Seirin was going well for you so far-mostly because you had a familiar teal phantom around to make sure you kept your sanity; you were grateful that he didn't change like the others. It was going well that you even became the manager of the basketball team-and managed to befriend a certain ombre power forward by the name Kagami Taiga. You even helped the team win the winter cup; and with the help of Seirin's shadow and light duo, your friends from Teiko returned to their normal selves (or as normal as they could be).

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Due to all of the late training during the winter cup, most of your meals were from Maji Burger. Usually you would prepare your dinner ahead of time, but coming up with training regimens, focusing on each player so they can be their best takes up so much time that you weren't able to make food. And the result of all the fast food-you gained even more weight, and with that weight, the bullying that you thought was over at Teiko, resurfaced.

 _"Look at how fat she's gotten."_

 _"She looks more like a jack-o-lantern now. She's round just like a pumpkin."_

The insults were getting worse and worse and the confidence that you once had disappeared. You found yourself crying every night and even stopped yourself from inflicting self-harm.

One night, you finally had enough. You were going to do something about this.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by Murasakibara chasing Himuro for tricking him into eating a salad~~**

"Oi, Kuroko," Kagami asked, walking up to the shorter male once they were done with practice.

"Yes, Kagami-kun."

"Have you noticed how (F/N) has been acting lately?"

The shadow was silent, as he shot a basket with his 'phantom shot'. A sigh escaped his lips. "So you've noticed too."

"Was she ever like this back at Teiko?"

He nodded and faced his light. "She was bullied a lot because of her appearance, often times being called words relating to halloween. No matter what I or the other miracles did or said, she wouldn't believe a single thing."

Kagami was silent and was about to break the silence until a loud voice echoed throughout the gym.

"Bakagami! Kuroko! Was (F/N) in class today?!" Riko yelled, storming into the gym.

"Now that you mention it," Kagami started, "she hasn't been in class for a week."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Hyuuga exclaimed, throwing a basketball at his head. "If she's not in class, then she wouldn't be here, aho."

"Not to mention, she's adding more pressure on me. So Kuroko and Bagami, _do something_."

The two first years looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by Midorima chasing Takao for breaking his lucky item~~**

Its been weeks and you slowly gained more confidence that you decided to go back to school; your body was slimming down. People at school were noticing the change in your appearance, and the rumors stopped; you had never felt more relieved to go through a whole day without hearing anything-you were even getting complements from the girls who bullied you.

However, there was one person who was suspicious of your actions and that was your best friend, Kagami. He noticed that you wouldn't eat as much as you used too-you would usually eat anything that was in front of you, but lately, he's noticed you just picked at certain food that you ordered. Not only this, but you wouldn't walk home with him and Kuroko anymore-you were always at the gym after his practice. Adding onto this, you were always drinking water-you couldn't part from your water bottle and usually had to refill it every thirty minutes.

It has been a month since he noticed all these changes you were doing, and he never said anything about it.

The next day, he waited for you by your locker and when you appeared, he _definitely_ knew something was up. Your black hair was now a light brown and your eyes were no longer orange-they were brown. What really changed was the fact you were wearing makeup, which you rarely do.

"Morning!" you said as you looked up at the red head.

"Good morning," he replied, looking at you with an emotionless expression. "You look...different."

"Thanks!" you replied, with a smile on your face. "We need to get to class, yea?"

"Yea...we should."

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by Momoi and Imayoshi burning Aomine's porn magazines, leaving him crying in the background~~**

"Something bothering you, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, as he took a sip from his milkshake.

"It's (F/N)-"

"You should be happy she's back."

"I am happy, idiot," he replied, as he took a bite out of his burger. "Didn't you see her today?"

"Kagami-kun, we've established that she was at school today," Kuroko said with no emotion.

"Shut the hell up and listen," he growled. "She doesn't walk home with us anymore, she's always at the gym, and carries that damn water bottle around as if it was her life-support." He paused as he saw the bluenett open his mouth to comment. "Let me finish. She's looking paler and she's wearing make-up now."

"So you don't like makeup then?"

The taller male facepalmed. "That's not the point, Kuroko. She's covering something up and not to mention, her clothes have been getting baggier and baggier."

"What are you implying then?"

"...I think she's starving herself," he replied, causing Kuroko's eyes to widen in shock.

"...She never did that at Teiko. Why would she-" the quiet male couldn't finish his sentence; he was so surprised. "What do you think we should do, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"You and the rest of the miracles were friends with her right?"

"Yes. She was really close with all of us. I've mentioned that before, Kagami-kun."

"Shut-up," he growled. "Anyway, since tomorrow is the weekend, I thought that if we could get the rest of the Generation of Miracles together, we could have an intervention."

"...For an idiot, you sure came up with a good plan."

"Teme!"

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by Hanamiya attempting to get gum out of Hara's hair~~**

It was the next morning as Kagami opened his eyes. Getting out of bed, he stretched his arms and looked at the clock, finding that it was already 11:30 in the morning. With a yawn, he opened his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen, completely unaware of what was going on in the living room.

"Ohayo Kagami-kun," a voice said.

"Morning Kuroko," he replied as he continued to make his food, only to freeze in realization. Letting out a scream, he turned around to face the guy. "What the hell, Kuroko! How did you get in!?"

"The front door, Kagami-kun. You left it unlocked."

Mentally facepalming, he sighed and turned around again, going back to making his breakfast. "Would you like something to eat, Kuroko?"

"Thank you, Kagami-kun."

"Oi, Bakagami! Where's the grub?!" another voice said from the living room.

With a shocked face, the male scrambled out of the kitchen only to let out another scream. "What the hell! Where's the damn leprechaun that let you guys in!?"

"He's right next to you, Kagami-chii."

"Kuroko!"

"You said to get them all together and I did."

"I didn't mean here!" he complained.

"Does it really matter though?" Akashi said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Kuroko said it was an important matter that involved all of us and that we would be doing a favor for someone."

"Neh, Aka-chin. Do you think we can get food before we start?"

"Oh, thats right. (F/N)-chan is going to arrive at 12:30 for lunch."

"STOP INVITING PEOPLE OVER TO MY HOUSE WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE!"

"I suggest getting a move on and start making lunch," Aomine said, with a yawn. "Also, are you sure you're a high school guy? You don't own a single porn magazine-"

"AOMINE(kun)!"

 **~~Time: 12:30~~**

"Are...are you sure that she's starving herself?" Akashi asked, taking a sip of the drink he was given.

"I'm pretty sure. She's gotten a lot thinner."

"Well, we'll find out when she gets here."

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Kagami got up to answer it, leaving the miracles to talk amongst themselves (and keep Murasakibara from eating before you and Kagami returned)

"Neh, Kise-chin, why do you look so nervous?"

"Its just," the expression on the blond's face shifted. "the last time I saw (F/N)-chii, she was happy and to hear this...I just..."

"It's alright Kise-kun," Kuroko said, patting his friend on the shoulder. "She doesn't look much different I promise."

"What is going on?" you said, as you finally enter the living room, only to see the Teiko Rainbow team sitting there. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"We heard that (F/N)-chii was having lunch here and since its been awhile since we have seen you, we wanted to come say hi."

You looked at each of the members there and just smiled. "Alright. It has been a while afterall."

"Murasakibara, hold your chopsticks correctly and chew with your mouth closed, nanodayo."

"Hah? Mido-chin, you're not my mom!"

"Kise-kun, stop trying to take my food."

"But Kuroko-chii! Yours look so good!"

"...Kise, we're all eating the same thing."

You couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face as you watch your friends interact with each other. It brought back all the memories from Teiko, before everyone changed.

Yet, something was confusing you; why would they _all_ be here, especially Akashi and Murasakibara, since they live in _Kyoto_ and _Akita._

"What's wrong, (F/N)?" Kagami asked, grabbing your attention. "You've been poking at your food this whole time."

"Hm? I'm fine Kagami-kun," you smiled.

Shaking it off, he went back to having an eating contest with Aomine.

Lunch came to an end and everyone found themselves watching a movie; everyone was surrounded by popcorn, soda and different kinds of candy (the only exception was Murasakibara who had two bags of his own candy).

You didn't know that Kagami and the others had purposely set it up to see if you would take the bait-Murasakibara just wanted the food. However, you finally realized that something was _indeed_ going on.

"Enough," you said, finally getting fed up with everything, and grabbing the attention of the others. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean, (F/N)?"

"Don't play dumb, Bakagami. While it was delicious, the food you made for lunch was my favorite-and now I'm surrounded by my favorite junk food. As much as I love seeing all of you idiots again, why are you all here?! Enough is enough"

"(F/N), this is an intervention." Akashi said, gripping your shoulder after a moment of silence.

"An intervention? For what?!"

"You've been different. Not to mention that you look different," Kise said, extending his hand to allow strands of your hair to go through it. "You dyed your hair and you're wearing contacts now."

"I just wanted a change in my appearance, Kise," you replied. "I don't need an intervention for that."

You let out a gasp when you found Midorima's hands on your side, holding them in a gentle grip. "What are you doing!?"

"I can feel your ribs, (F/N). I shouldn't be able to feel them _that_ easily, nanodayo."

You backed away from him, only to have your back collide into a wall-which happened to belong to a titan.

"Neh, (F/N)-chin, you've gotten lighter. That barely hurt."

"Nothing can hurt you, you titan!" you exclaimed as your eyes widened slightly in worry.

"Plus your boobs have -."

"Aomine(kun/chii)!"

Luckily for him, he dodged Akashi's scissors.

"(F/N)", Akashi said, approaching you.

That was it. The tears that you had been holding back escaped and trickled down your face. Your shoulders shook as you silently cried.

Gingerly, Akashi carried you bridal style and sat you down on the couch and everyone followed suit. Akashi was seated on your right while Kagami was on your left. Murasakibara and Kuroko were leaning forward against the back of the couch while Midorima was seated on the arm of the couch. Kise and Aomine were sitting on the floor.

"What's going on (F/N)? Why are you hurting yourself?" Kagami said in a soft voice.

"Teiko is happening all over again," you sobbed, as you leaned forward and covered your eyes with your hands, resting your elbows on your knees. "Nasty comments are being said about my looks. The same exact ones that I heard all throughout middle school. None of those students even went to Teiko."

"We've told you to not listen to them-"

"And while I'm grateful for those comments, you guys are my friends and you're obligated to say those things-"

"No one's obligated to say anything!" Kagami exclaimed, startling you and everyone in the room. "I've had close friends who would be blunt and honest with me and after playing with these guys, I _know_ they would never lie."

"Kagami-kun is right, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko said. "None of us would ever lie to you-never. You know us...better than anyone else."

"But all of you guys are attractive and you hang out with an unattractive gir-"

"(F/N)," Kuroko started again. " _ **You don't have to try so hard. You don't have to change a single thing about yourself-you don't have to try**."_

"I'm pretty sure I can say on behalf of everyone in this room, that _**when we see your face, when you smile, there's not a thing anyone of us would change...because you're amazing just the way you are.** "_ Akashi said, rubbing his hand on your back.

 _ **"You're always lighting up my world,**_ (F/N)-chii! And I can't believe _ **you don't know you're beautiful!"**_

"None of us want you to _**feel like you're less than perfect**_ , nanodayo," Midorima chimmed in. "You're perfect to all of us."

"Wow, the tsundere was being sincere," Aomine joked, only to be hit in the face with a pillow.

"URASAI!"

" ** _You're original_** (F/N)-chin," Murasakibara said lazily as you turned to look at him. _" **No one can replace you. You have to show people what you're worth."**_

"I guess its my turn now," Aomine said, grabbing everyone's attention. "I'm being honest when I say this, (F/N). _**All that matters is what's underneath your skin. There's beauty within you and it shines within**._ Don't ever forget that."

"Aomine," you whispered.

"Also you still have great boobs-"

"(F/N)," Kagami said, as you turned to face him-and luckily missed Akashi stabbing him with his scissors. "You just met me this year. You say that the comments everyone here said was "forced" because they're your friends?" You only nodded in response. "Listen up then." He took a pause and resumed. "I've observed you in class. You were always looking through those stupid magazines and your mood instantly switched; you come in happy, only to feel sad afterwards. Who cares what other people think about you. You're you, be proud of who you are." Placing his hands on your shoulders, he guided you to a mirror, followed by the other males. "Look at yourself."

Lifting your head up, you stared at your reflection, and it shocked you. Your eyes didn't have that excited glow anymore and you had dark circles under your eyes. Your skin was paler, and the makeup did nothing to help.

"This isn't you, (F/N)," Kagami said, as he wrapped his arms around your upper chest. "I know that I can speak for everyone here that we don't like you because of the way you look. We like you for _who you are_. And you know I don't say things likely."

"You guys.." you started, your voice cracking as you got out of Kagami's embrace and turned to face the colorful rainbow players that you grew up with. "I-I'm-"

"You dont have to say a single thing, (F/N)-chan," Kuroko said, placing a hand on your shoulder. " ** _You don't have to try_**."

"I love you guys," you whisper, as you wiped a tear away from your eye as you smiled.

 _Take your make up off_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_  
 _Don't you like you?_  
 _Cause I like you_

* * *

INCORRECT KNB QUOTE OF THE DAY

 _"Who the hell dumped skittles on my court and left?!" ~Nijimura Shuuzou, after seeing the Generation of Miracles for the first time_

* * *

 ** _Akashi_** : Hello everyone

 ** _GoM_** : *waves*

 _ **Kise** : _Originally, Jupie had this written as different scenarios for each miracle with a different song, but that gave her writers block, so she suggested this idea, which worked well. So a big thank you for you-suu!

 _ **Midorima**_ : _Calm down, nanodayo_. *pushes glasses* _Now Jupie has a message she would like to say_

 _ **Jupie**_ : Thanks guys!

So I know that society puts a lot of pressure on us to look "perfect" - especially towards us women. You see all these celebrities and models with super thin bodies, big boobs-

 _ **Aomine**_ : Did you say boobs!?

*Aomine knocked out with a basketball*

 ** _Jupie_** : ...and flawless skin that make us feel...well, worthless and not pretty. Ladies, everyone is beautiful. The way you look, the way you talk, everything about you is unique and makes you one of a kind. The moment where reader-chan mentions that her left eye is slightly turned inward-that is actually what my left eye does; it bugs me, but I have always had it. II have beauty marks all over my back and scars from having some of those removed. I've accepted it; its apart of me and I've embraced it. I'm unique.

So whether you have scars, a slightly inward eye, whether you have a loud personality *cough*thisisme*cough*, whether you're a bit over-weight or very over-weight; coming from someone who has "love handles", you are beautiful. If you feel that the way you look will affect who you date or marry...here's a newsflash...it doesn't; they're just shallow S.O.B.s who are not worth your time. Screw them! if they can't see you - the real beautiful you- for who you are, then its their loss.

The same applies to the male species; you are handsome in your own ways. From a woman's perspective, yes, we are and can definitely be shallow, but not all of us are like that. Trust me on that.

I'll leave you with these quotes from an inspirational book, the Bible

"You are altogether beautiful, my love; there is no flaw in you." ~ Song of Solomon 4:7

"But the Lord said to Samuel, "Do not look on his appearance or on the height of his stature, because I have rejected him. For the Lord sees not as man sees: man looks on the outward appearance, but the Lord looks on the heart."' ~ 1 Samuel 16:7

**Note: The quotes are just inspiration**

 _ **Akashi** :_ So,

 _ **Aomine** : _On behalf of us Generation of Miracles-

 ** _Kagami_** : Oi!

 ** _Kuroko_** : And Kagami-kun,

 ** _Midorima_** : We just want to say-

 ** _Murasakibara_** : *much*that *munch* you -

 ** _GoM + Kagami_** : are all beautiful

 ** _Kagami_** : So don't _EVER_ forget that


	10. Hanamiya x Reader

**_"Rumors Part 3 ~ Happy Ending (Hanamiya x Reader)_**

 _This is the happy ending of "Rumors, Hanamiya x Reader Part 3". Link will be at the bottom. The original author has given me permission to write this._

Enjoy~

* * *

 **A a few years later- Reader's POV**

I was chilling in some cafe in town with my laptop trying to find something to watch while I munched on the food that was brought to me a few minutes ago. I kept switching between Netflix, YouTube, and the shows that I had downloaded in iTunes. Finally, I decided to watch, _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_.

...Hey...Don't judge...

I couldn't help but get giddy as the episode began-especially when a certain captain who does the backstroke appeared in a wet suit named Tachibana Makoto entered.

The smile that was once on my face vanished. It wasn't because of the fact that the series was ending. Rather it was due to a certain raven haired male coming into my mind-And it didn't help that he shares the same name as my swimming bae.

I haven't heard from _him_ in a couple years. The last time we spoke was when his ex attacked me. Even then we didn't really talk- just a brief encounter.

So many questions went through my mind. How is he doing? How had he been? How's his love life?

Just as the closing theme song ended, the chime of a bell rang, signaling that another customer had entered.

I didn't care who it was since it was probably some random stranger so I continued with watching the next episode. However, I couldn't help but notice that the footsteps of the stranger was walking towards me, until they reached my table.

"(F/N)?"

As it turned out, it wasn't a stranger at all. It was the boy who shattered my heart into a million pieces years ago. I looked up to see the familiar face of Hanamiya Makoto.

"Oh! It's been a long time." I said, as I offered him a simple smile, trying to be polite. He looked down at the seat in front of me, as if asking me if it was empty.

"Take a seat. No ones sitting there anyways." I gestured to the empty seat with my hand.

He sat down and called a waitress over. A waitress came soon enough and began to take Hanamiya's order.

"Is that all?" The waitress asked, scribbling stuff on her notebook. Hanamiya nodded, not bothering to form words with his mouth.

"By the way, you two seem like an adorable couple~!" The waitresses words captured my attention.

 _Couple..._

That word...I couldn't help but slightly flinch. I really didn't like that word...at all.

Before I could answer, Hanamiya beat me to it

"We're not a couple, baka." He said without even glancing at her.

 _...Great to see that he hasn't changed,_ I deadpanned.

The waitress seemed surprised at first but put the same fake smile back on. "Oh? Is that so? Sorry about that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go get your food." She bowed her head politely, before heading back behind the counter to give the the new orders to the chef.

I watched as the waitress walked away, dropping off the order to the chef, only to then turn around and talk to her co-workers. I couldn't hear every word of their conversation, but I could guess the overall subject-and that happened to be Hanamiya- and there was no doubt in my mind that he can hear them as well.

"That guy has such a horrible attitude!"

"Seriously? Man, I feel a bit bad for the girl."

"He may have the looks but his attitude stinks!"

I was right. They were bad-mouthing him. I will admit that he does have a really horrible attitude at times, and can be sinister and dishonest, but I've known him for so long-and I know that there is another side to him that isn't sinister; one that is rarely seen.

I looked over to him to see if there was any reaction to what they were saying, but there was nothing. His eyes still had the same blank look...

 _Just like last time_...

The waitress brought Hanamiya's order over, she smiled at the both of us, but was slightly glaring at Makoto.

"You know you could've been nicer," I said, taking a bite out of the french fries on my plate as the waitress walked away.

"Tch. If I wanted to order anything else, I would've told her." he grumbled, not making eye contact with me.

"Not that _baka._ About us being a couple." I sighed and just went back to eating my food.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between us as we both silently ate our food.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, breaking the silence.

The male turned his gaze towards me. "Fine," he replied, quickly. A small smile appeared on my face. I guess he hasn't changed at all.

"Oi! Stop smiling like that, _idiot_!" he said as I let out a short laugh (which I noticed got him to slightly smile.)

* * *

Once we finished our meals, we decided to go for a walk-after all, we haven't seen each other in some time. While he _can_ be an ass at times, he was still interesting to talk too.

We both ended up walking to the park and sat on a bench, continuing our conversations.

However, I noticed the entire time I was telling him a story (on how Kuroko is still scaring the living daylights out of Kagami and how they're together), that he kept looking at my left hand.

"Makoto. Is there something wrong with my hand?" I asked.

"Why would I care about something stupid like that, _idiot_?" he said.

"Sorry-you've been looking at my hand the entire time we were hanging out."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm surprised that after six years, _he_ hasn't proposed to you yet," he said with a smirk.

My expression fell; the familiar feeling of what happened six years ago returning, after being repressed for so long.

"W-whether he has or hasn't its really none of your concern." I replied.

Heh?" He replied, a smirk on his face as he cocked his head to the side. "Does he know you're even out? Especially with _me_ none the less?" he asked.

"First off, I _wasn't_ planning on running into _you_. And second, he doesn't have to know where I am all of the damn time, unlike you!" I snapped.

His lips fell into a frown. "Regardless, I mean, he's _the_ Iron Heart; a huge romantic, sappy person. I'm surprised he hasn't popped the question yet."

I didn't bother to hear the rest of what he was saying; I felt my senses starting to shut down. The feelings that happened six years ago returned. Hurt, heartache, sadness; all those emotions came flooding back, much like the ones Hanamiya himself caused.

"Oi," he said, which brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I unknowingly barked back, which I noticed took him by surprise.

"Now _you're_ the one who is zoning out. Now _why_ hasn't the Iron Heart proposed to you yet?"

I sighed and looked away from him, trying really hard to not let my voice crack-or for him to see my tears. "Kiyoshi and I...we broke up. A few weeks ago."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**  
The male could only stare as he heard the news.

 _The Iron Heart actually broke someone_ , he thought, with a small smirk on his face. However, once he saw how distraught she was, it quickly vanished. "What happened?"

You looked away. "With him being in America for his knee and me stuck here, it was hard-especially since I don't know when or if he's coming back," she started, as her voice began to quiver. "At first, we spoke every day when we could, often times waking each other up due to the time zone differences, but lately our communication has decreased; mostly due to classes and rehabilitation for his knee. We were both miserable since we couldn't be with each other physically-and even if we could, flying out to America once a month is expensive and takes a lot of planning." You stopped and faced the man next to you.

"I know theres something else you're not telling me. Spill," he demanded, giving you an extrememly demanding look.

You looked away once again, this time your tears began to fall. "H-he said that he didn't want to be a burden for me; that it wasn't fair that I should be waiting for him to come back-" you had to pause as her shoulders began shaking, "Even when there is a possibility he won't come back; not to mention jealousy amongst the two of us."

Hanamiya let out a chuckle. "Heh! Even the Iron Heart gets jealous? That's rich."

"If all you're going to do is criticize him, then we're done here!" you exclaimed, attempting to get up.

"Wait," he said, reaching out and grabbing your arm. The moment he gripped your arm, you looked at him. "Then what happened?"

With a sigh, you sat back down and he released his hold on your arm. "So we both decided to end it and still remain friends."

He scoffed which confused you. "Isn't that what you told me when _we_ first started to date? Look at what happened to us."

"Mostly because you were an asshole!" You yelled back. "Not _only_ did you _cheat_ on me but you were rude, sinister and a bully to others! People were afraid of you! Not to mention that you're cold hearted!" At this point, you stood up once again and clenched your hands into fists. "And unlike you,Teppei treated me properly and loved me-"

Before you could even finish, you found yourself backed up against a tree, Makoto's hands on either side of your face and his face was brought close to yours. "Are you saying that I _didn't_ love you? That the eight months we were together meant nothing?" At this point his face got closer to yours.

"That's exactly what I'm saying... _baka_ " you whispered the last part which really ticked him off.

"Damn it, (F/N)! " he yelled, punching the tree extremely close to your face and turned around. "I may not have shown it, (F/N), but you meant a lot to me."

"Are you admitting that you're a tsundere like that carrot from Shutoku?" You chuckled.

"Don't compare me to those damn Generation of Miracles," he growled again, turning to face you once again. "I'm _not_ a tsundere."

You noticed that his grey eyes softened.

 _Maybe he_ _is_ _being sincere,_ you thought."Hanamiya?" You said, as you noticed his eyes dilating.

"Listen, (F/N)," he said coming closer to you once again, this time resting his arm over your head using the tree as support, "I will admit that yes I was a jerk; that I hurt you in so many ways. While I was with (G/N), I realized what I had done was pure shit."

You could only stare at the male.

"It wasn't until after that quarrel with Kiyoshi that I realized that I never knew what I had until it was gone. I never realized that I had something amazing until I lost it. (F/N), _you_ are what I had and it wasn't until I lost you that I realized, I never stopped loving you."

You kept staring at the male, which annoyed him a bit.

"Say something, damn it!" he exclaimed, when he noticed your blank reaction.

You snapped out of it. "I'm sorry. I'm waiting for the usual 'like I would ever say that to you, baka' comment that you always say when you make up lies to get your way," you said as you ducked under his arm and started to walk away. "I'm not falling for your stupid tricks again, Hanamiya."

Before you could even walk passed the bench that you two were occupying before, you felt him grip your arm and spin you around.

"What the-" Before you could even finish your statement, you found yourself colliding into his chest. his right arm wrapped tightly around your waist while his left arm was around your upper back, his hand resting on the top of your head. You felt his head rest against your shoulder.

Once again, before you could say anything, you felt something land on your shoulder.

 _Is he...crying?_

"H-Hanamiya," you whispered, as you let the male hug you

Gripping both of your shoulders, he lifted his head up from your shoulder and looked at you in the eyes. His usual sly expression was no longer present; instead, his eyes showed sincerity and light. "Damn it, (Y/N). I'm being serious," he said, his voice cracking a bit as he rested his forehead against yours. "I still love you.

As he whispered those words, he sealed the distance between you two. You let out a light, muffled shriek at his actions.

 _This kiss...its nothing like how it was in the past._

It was true. In the past, the only kisses you two had were either small pecks on the lips, or long, and rough ones that usually caused your lips to bruise. This kiss however...This kiss had more emotion. It was gentle, soft, and most of all, it was loving.

 _He has changed after all._

Closing your eyes, you kissed him back, with your hands gripping the back of his shirt, as you felt your own tears trickle down your face. You never realized how much you actually missed his kisses; his embraces...how much you missed _him_.

He ended the kiss, and once again, rested his forehead against yours; this time with his eyes closed as if he's savoring this moment.

"Do you believe me now, (F/N)?" he asked, finally opening his eyes and looking into yours again.

"Mako-chan," you whimpered as you hugged him tightly. You felt him return the hug, and you know that he had a sincere smile on his face.

"I've waited so long to hear you call me that, (F/N)."

What the two of you didn't realize was that there was a pair of brown eyes watching the two of you, with a smile on their face.

"It's good to see you happy again, (F/N)," they whispered, a smile on their face. Brushing his hand through his brown hair, he turned and walked away. "I'm happy for you, Makoto," he whispered, as he threw a piece of chocolate candy in the air and catching it in his mouth.

* * *

 _Here you guys go! I might continue this from Kiyoshi's POV we'll see (if someone requests it, I'll be more than happy to do something else with this.)_

 _Here's the link to the original part (i'll also link it on my profile)_

 ** _www . wattpad 193788977-kuroko-no-basket-one-shots-%E2%99%A1-rumors-pt-3-hanamiya_**

 _So until next time,_

 _Jupie_


	11. Kise x Reader Song-Fic Request

**[Song-Fic] "Cover Girl"(Model!Kise x Photographer! Reader) ~ Request**

 **Key:  
** (F/n): First Name  
(L/N): Last Name  
 _Bold/Italic_ : song lyrics used in the story (i.e. letter, a character saying the lyrics, etc); Will have " " to indicate its part of the song lyrics.  
 _Italic:_ The music in the background

Comments are loved! Please comment!

 **Disclaimer: Song used is "Cover Girl" by Big Time Rush. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or BTR**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"[F/N]-CHII!" you heard a voice say, causing your eye to twitch. You knew exactly whom that voice belonged to.

"What is it Kise?" you asked, looking at yourself in your locker mirror.

 _I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
 _I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

"My manager said that we have a gig today," he said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.

You couldn't help but shudder at the stares you were receiving from the other females.

"I know we do, idiot," you replied, pinching the skin on his elbow, causing him to flinch. "I have you marked down for the rest of the month."

During your free time you loved photography, and took lots of gorgeous pictures. However, thanks to this idiot, you were now a photographer for his modeling company; More specifically, you were Kise Ryouta's photographer.

"So mean (F/N)-chii!" he whined.

"Then stop being an idiot," you replied as you slammed your locker shut. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait up, (F/N)-chii!" he exclaimed as he ran after you. The moment he caught up to you, he grabbed your arm. "How did you get to be so fast?"

"When your model has a shit ton of fan girls, you have to learn how to out-run them."

"By the way," he started as he stood up straight and walked along side you, "You looked great today."

Grabbing your bag, you whacked him over his head. "Don't say shit like that," you growled.

"But it's true!"

 _And why won't you believe me when I say_  
 _That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

~~Next Day Time Skip brought to you by Moriyama getting rejected by tons of girls~~

Sitting down at your desk, you let a yawn slip out of your lips. The photo shoot went longer than you had expected and you didn't time to finish reading your magazine-rather, you were looking at a magazine that the modeling company that you work for sends out to the photographers so they can view their works. You were required to study the different ways that the other photographers took their photos.

 _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you'll never measure up_  
 _You're wrong_

"(F/N)-chii!" Kise exclaimed, walking into the classroom. "What are you reading?"

"Last months magazine," you replied, not looking up at him. "Your manager is making me read it to observe other techniques that the other photographers used to improve mine."

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know_

"Well I like your techniques!" Kise exclaimed, taking his seat next to you.

Before you could emit a response, the teacher walked in and began the lesson. Instead of paying attention, you kept reading the magazine, hiding it behind a textbook.

You couldn't help but sigh. You hated the fact that you had to lie to Kise-you really did. His manager thought your skills were great-otherwise, you wouldn't be working with him.

The main reason you were looking at the magazine, was to look at the different models. Their bodies and how thin they are. Sure, companies edit the pictures, but you still couldn't help but feel self-conscious about the way you looked.

What you didn't know was that Kise knew you were lying to him, and knew the true reason. He felt his heart clench in pain. He didn't like seeing you like this; it really hurts him.

 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_

He wishes you would see what he saw, how great you are and that looks aren't everything.

 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_  
 _Oh, my cover girl_

Surprisingly to him, the gears in his head started to turn.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day time skip brought to you by Kuroko chasing Kagami with Nigou~~~**

 _You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
 _Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_

It was after school and you and Kise were on your way to the studio to work on yet another photo shoot. When you finally reached the studio, you took off your raincoat and shook your head, trying to get the extra water droplets out of your hair.

Kise couldn't help but look at your outfit. You were wearing an oversized t-shirt with baggy sweatpants.

"Stop looking at my outfit, baka," you said, putting your hair up in a messy bun. "I take the photos, I'm not a model, so it really doesn't matter what I wear."

 _And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_  
 _Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_

"Let's go," you said, dragging him by his ear towards his dressing room.

"(F/N)-chii! That's my ear! Manager-chii! Help!"

"No can do Ryouta," his manager said, taking a bite out of her apple. "Nothing can stop a woman on a mission."

Once you threw the blond into his dressing room, you walked back onto the set and sat in a chair. Once again, you pulled out that magazine you were reading, wondering why you don't look like those models.

 _When you're looking at the magazines_  
 _And thinking that you're just not good enough_

"You do realize how wrong you are," Kise's manager said as she walked up to you. "You're pretty (F/N)-chan."

"Thanks," you replied, not looking away from the magazine, "but both you and Kise are just saying that,"

 _You're so wrong, baby_

"I'm ready, (F/N)-chii!" he exclaimed, walking onto the set, as you scrambled to hide the magazine.

Before you could reply, you heard some other female models complement the blond.

"Looking good as always, Kise-kun!"

"Rock those photos!"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, waving at them.

You couldn't help the raging emotions that coursed through your body. You were jealous; extremely jealous. "Baka!" you exclaim, kicking him in the back. "Focus on your shoot so I can go home and do my homework!"

 _Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
 _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
 _Why don't you know_

"You're just like Kasamatsu-senpai," he whined.

"He is my brother after all," you replied. "Get your ass up and model for me!"

He couldn't help but notice how your facial expression fell the moment you told him to start. The gears that were turning in his head turned faster until an idea struck him.

 _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
 _It's what's underneath your skin_  
 _The beauty that shines within_  
 _You're the only one that rocks my world_  
 _My cover girl_

He looked over towards his manager and as their eyes connected, they knew what had to be done.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day time skip brought to you by Hayama eating all of Miyaji's pineapples~~~**

On your way to school the next morning, you got a text from Kise's manager saying that a special magazine would be released later on in the week.

You couldn't help but question the managers motives. The magazine wasn't supposed to be released until the end of the month and you weren't aware of a special issue. Your thoughts immediately went to the hyperactive blond model.

You couldn't help but wonder what the idiot blond was planning.

As you entered your classroom, you found a note on your desk, written in a very elegant writing.

 _Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
 _Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

You couldn't help but question what was going through his mind. Looking over, you saw him just sitting at his desk with his nose in a textbook.

* * *

 **~~~Time skip to end of the day due to author's laziness~~~**

The school day ended and you find yourself at your shoe locker. However, the moment you opened the door, another note came out. Picking it up you read it and your eye twitched.

 _And when I see that face_  
 _I'd try a thousand ways_

Growling, you threw the letter back in your locker and slammed it shut.

(F/N)-chii!" you heard the all familiar voice exclaim coming from behind you.

"Let's just go Kise," you quickly replied, not wanting to deal with the male.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

 **~~Next Two Week Time skip brought to you by Akashi chasing Kuroko for finally beating him in Shoji~~~**

It was lunch time and you went back into your classroom to eat in peace; Kise is always bugging you while you ate so finding time to actually eat in peace was rare.

The moment you went to your desk, you found yet another note, this one telling you that you were pretty and had the perfect figure.

"Argh!" _y_ ou screamed crumpling the note. "Whoever is leaving these notes, knock it off!" you exclaimed. "I know you're in the room so come on out!"

"(F/N)-chii," a voice said from behind you. He approached you, emerging from the door.

"Were you the one leaving me these?" you asked, and immedietly, the male nodded. "Why?"

"Because I could," he replied, his wide smile appearing on his face.

"Stop it," you replied, clenching your fists. "Stop with these lies!"

"What lies?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything that was written on those notes. None of them are true! Why leave them?!"

With a sigh, Kise walked up to you and held something out towards you. "Just look at this."

Hesitantly, you took the magazine and your mouth widened at the cover. On the cover was a picture of you. However it wasn't just any picture. It was one that was taken at the studio. You had been wearing extrememley baggy sweats and a t-shirt. Your hair was up in a messy bun and you weren't wearing any make-up. To add onto that, there were other pictures of you all over the cover, varying from pictures of you at school to when you and the blond were studying for midterms.

"What the hell Kise!?" you exclaimed, opening the magazine and skimming through it. The entire magazine features pictures of you- _only_ pictures of you. "Are you stalking me?"

Kise chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all, (F/N)-cchi," he said, walking towards you and wrapped both of his hands around your shoulders, lightly resting his arms on theme, making sure to leave space between you two. "Listen to me say this." He took a breath and instead of talking, he sang.

 _"_ _ **Cause you're my cover, cover girl**_  
 ** _I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_**  
 ** _Why don't you know_**  
 ** _Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_**  
 ** _It's what's underneath your skin_**  
 ** _The beauty that shines within_**  
 ** _You're the only one that rocks my world_**  
 _ **My cover girl** _ "

You could only stare at the blond; your mind trying to wrap around what he sang. "W-what?"

"(F/N)-cchi, don't think I havent noticed that you have been looking at other models at the studio as well as all of the magazine's I've been featured in. I know you've been comparing yourself to them and I don't like it."

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

"But-Kise," you said as you try to walk away from him, only for him to actually keep you in place.

 _Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

"Just listen," he said, looking at you, your eyes connecting. "You're beautiful. You have a heart of gold and you're original. I honestly wish you would stop treating yourself; looking at yourself like you are."

"Kise, I-"

 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_

"Look, I really like you, (F/N)-cchi. And I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Kise," you said, tears forming at the brim of your eyes.

"What do you say? Will you be my cover girl?"

You could only nod as he closed the gap between you two, his lips molding against yours. His hand cupped your cheek, wiping away the stray tear.

 _Whoa oh, my cover girl_

* * *

Incorrect Quote of the Chapter.

 _Hayakawa_ : Guys! Kayak read backward is still kayak!  
 _Kobori_ : It... that changes everything!  
 _Kise_ : Why has no one ever told me?  
 _Kasamatsu_ : ...Hopefully I'll graduate soon.

* * *

 _Here it is! The Kise x Reader request. I don't remember who requested it, but here it is! I'm sorry for the delays in the requests. I work weird hours and usually I either binge watch tv shows or sleep afterwards. So, I apologize. Thank you guys for being patient with me! Inspiration sometimes comes and goes. I'm grateful that you guys are patient with me._

 _Until Next Time,_

 _~Jupie_


	12. Haizaki x Reader Songfic (Request)

**[Song-fic] "Just the Girl" (Haizaki x Reader) ~ Request**

Key:

(F/n): First Name  
(L/N): Last Name  
 _Italic:_ Flashback  
Italic: Thoughts  
 _Bold/Italic:_ song lyrics, and lyrics used in the story (i.e. letter, a character saying the lyrics, etc); Will have " " to indicate its part of the song lyrics.  
 _ **Bold/Italic/Underline**_ : Lyrics

Enjoy!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not Own Kuroko no Basuke or the song! Song used is "Just the Girl" by Click Five_**

* * *

He didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't be here; yet here he was. Haizaki Shogo, the toughest, "bad boy" of Teiko middle school was sitting beside the bed in the nurse's office. He didn't even like you, yet here he was.

 _Why did you do this you idiot?_ he thought, looking at your sleeping face which was covered in bruises and gashes. One of your pranks ended horribly wrong and the victims decided to take it out on you. He thought he would be out of the woods with dealing with people since school was out, but I guess Lady Luck wasn't on his side.

...Hey, at least he didn't run into Nijimura.

 _More importantly, why did I even bring you here?_

He couldn't help but ponder as to what was going on in this situation.

"Fuck, here comes the flashback..."

 _"What the hell did you say?" you growled, as you held a second year up against a locker. "Say what you said, again."_

 ** _She's cold and she's cruel_**  
 ** _But she knows what she's doin'_**

 _"(L/N)," you heard a voice say from behind you._

 _TUrning around you saw no one other than Haizaki, standing there._

 _"Hey," you replied, your grip getting tighter on the boy's shirt, as a faint blush appeared on your face. The look faded as one of annoyance took over._

 _She pushed me in the pool_  
 _At our last school reunion_

 _"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her with a confused look._

 _"None of your business," she growled, as she let the poor guy go. "What do you want?"_

 _He shrugged. "I just saw you about to beat up someone. You know girls, shouldn't fight like that," he said leaning against the wall._

 _"Says you," she laughed, shoving him out of the way._

 ** _She laughs at my dreams_**  
 ** _But I dream about her laughter_**

 _"But I suggest high-tailing your ass out of here before the teachers come."_

 _"Since when did you care about getting into trouble?!" she asked._

 _"I'm heading to the arcade; wanna ditch practice?"_

 _"Last one there has to buy the tokens," she chuckled, dashing out of the school._

 _"OI!"_

 _Strange as it seems_  
 _She's the one I'm after_

* * *

 _~~~~~Time Skip~~~~_

 _ **'Cause she's bittersweet**_  
 _ **She knocks me off of my feet**_  
 _ **And I can't help myself**_  
 _ **I don't want anyone else**_

 _He wasn't an idiot. Despite his personality, he was most definitely not an idiot. He could tell how you felt about him. You liked him-no, maybe loved him even. He couldn't help but mentally gag at that thought. There was nothing about you that interested him in that way._

 ** _She's a mystery_**  
 ** _She's too much for me_**  
 ** _But I keep comin' back for more_**  
 ** _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

 _You weren't a mysterious woman afterall. Hell, you weren't even an erotic one, which is the type of women he prefers. There were so many things about you that he couldn't help but list them in his mind. For starters, you_ _couldn't keep a secret for more than an hour and you ran on 100 proof attitude power_ _._

 _The last one wasn't technically a bad thing, but there were times where your attitude did get in the way of some of his plans. The most evident one being pranks. You were pretty much a female version of him and lets face it, no one wants to date an exact replica of themselves. So he was going to nip this crush thing in the butt._

 _The day came to an end and the two of you walked towards your house; he may be a dick, but even he knew that if you walked home alone something could happen._

 _"Did you have fun. Haizaki?" you asked, looking at the taller male with excitement in your eyes._

 _A simple "mhmm" escaped from his lips, as he kept his gaze forward._

 _After a few minutes you were finally in front of your house - you didn't exactly live that far from the arcade, so it wasn't a hassle to get back._

 _"Anyway, thanks for walking me home, Haizaki," you said as you stepped a bit closer to him. Mentally, you were thinking that he would hold your hand-since you guys had a great time (even if you did lose some games.)_

 _"What are doing, idiot?!" he exclaimed, as he noticed you leaning closer towards him"...I just wanted to hold your hand-"_

 _"Just stop." he said, looking at you. "Stop all this shit."_

 _"H-haizaki," you whispered, as you took a step back. "What has gotten into you?"_

 _"I know you like me, (L/N)," he said and he couldn't help but notice your face turn a light shade of pink. "But I don't like you. I never will. You're not even attractive!"_

 _Your heart sank. You really did like him; sure you were hard-headed and you liked to backtalk people but you were still human; you have feelings._

 _There was silence between you two. The once angry look in his eyes vanished as he saw your eyes widened. He then realized what he had just said._

 _"Fuck you, Haizaki," you exclaimed breaking the silence, as you walked further ahead of him. "I hate you!"_

 _"Oi, (L/N)!" he exclaimed._

 ** _And the more she ignores me_**  
 ** _The more I adore her_**  
 ** _What can I do?_**  
 ** _I'd do anything for her_**

"Oh yea. I said that. Damn I hate flashbacks," he muttered as he got up from the chair that was next to your bed. Walking towards the door, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder briefly before exiting the room.

* * *

 **~~Time Skip brought to you by Nijimura dragging Haizaki's ass out of the arcade~~**

It was the next day as the silver haired male walked into his classroom. The moment he did, he saw you sitting at your desk, most likely doing homework. He noticed that you had a black eye, but slightly smiled as he saw the cuts healing.

He knew you were most likely still mad at him for what he said two nights ago, but he still decided to check to see if that was the case. You were a different person around him; while your tough girl demeanor didn't vanish, you still opened up a bit to him.

Did he feel bad for what he said? Yea, he will admit that he did feel bad.

He decided to send you a text and he waited until you received it. He saw you look at your phone briefly before turning it off and putting it in your bag.

...Okay, maybe you were still mad.

 ** _And when she sees it's me_**  
 ** _On her caller ID_**  
 ** _She won't pick up the phone_**  
 ** _She'd rather be alone_**

* * *

 **~~Time Skip due to author not being able to come up with more time skip scenarios~~**

As the school day went on, he continued to send you text messages, and like always you were ignoring them. This of course pissed him off.

 _ **But I can't give up just yet**_  
 _ **Cause every word she's ever said**_  
 _ **Is still ringin' in my head**_  
 _ **Still ringin' in my head**_

However, what really pissed him off, were the words you said to him.

 _"I hate you!"_

 _"Did you have fun?"_

 _"Let's ditch."_

 _"Fuck you!"_

 ** _She's cold and she's cruel_**  
 ** _But she knows what she's doin'_**

This angered him even more. _Why am I such an idiot?_ The thought then came to him.

 _...Do I really like her?_

He recalled some of their so called "adventures" together. Pulling pranks on other students-especially that blond idiot Kise Ryouta-, ditching classes, annoying the hell out of Nijimura.

He couldn't recall a time where he had that much fun with someone, especially with a girl. The answer was now clear to him.

He liked you.

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "I guess you do **_know_ **_**just what to say, so my whole day is ruined**._ _"_

* * *

 ** _~~Time Skip to End of Day~~_**

It was one of those rare days where he actually decided to show up to practice, only to be met with a surprise as he opened the gym doors.

He was seeing you kicking the blond idiot.

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"WAAH! (L/N)-CHII! I DIDN"T MEAN TO!" he exclaimed, "AOMINE-CHII -"

"You almost made me shoot one of my club members," you growled, stomping on his back.

 ** _Cause she's bittersweet_**  
 ** _She knocks me off of my feet_**

"(L/N), leave him alone," a voice said, causing the female to stop harassing the male.

"Akashi-chii! Nijimura-chii!" he exclaimed, scrambling over towards the captain and vice captain.

"Control your idiot, Nijimura," you said. "He almost injured one of my teammates."

Haizaki could feel his heart pounding. _Damn it. I want her_ _._

"What did he do?"

Before you were about to reply, he decided to walk in. "Yo."

"Oi, Haizaki decided to show up," Nijimura said, turning his attention away from the crying blond and switching it to him.

You on the other hand stiffened the moment you both made eye contact. Immedietly, you grabbed your bow and headed out of the gym. "Nijimura-senpai. Please control your monkeys." And with that statement, you vanished.

"(L/N)!" he shouted, running out of the gym, completely ignoring the screaming captain.

You just kept on walking faster.

The moment he caught up to you, he grabbed your arm and spun you around.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

 ** _She's a mystery_**  
 ** _She's too much for me_**

He was silent, only being able to look into your eyes. His throat tightened, as he tried to find the words he wanted to say.

"Let go Haiz-" Your sentence was cut off as his lips were placed on yours.

 _But I keep comin' back for more_

"Stop!" you exclaimed, as you pushed him back. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said," he started as he backed you into the wall, his hands on either side of your face. "I realize that my kind of women are erotic ones, but I now realize that they're not."

"Then what is your type?" you spat at him. "And let go, I have to get back to my club."

 ** _Oh, I keep comin' back for more_**  
 ** _She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

"Someone who likes to pull pranks. Someone who picks fights. Someone who is a lot like me." He paused as he brought his face close to yours again. Before he closed the gap between you, he muttered seven words.

"You're **_just the girl I'm lookin' for_** _._ "

* * *

 **UNOFFICAL QUOTE**

 ** _Takao_ _: Pass the salt._**  
 ** _Miyaji_ _: *throws Midorima across the table*_**  
 **(Via incorrectknb)**

* * *

 _There you go! It was tricky but I got it XD...I hope...I ended up taking out some of the lyrics because I was lazy, but still..._

 _Who am I kidding, it's bad. I"M SO SORRY! (_ づ _-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_ ___ _-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_ _)_ づ

 _...I feel like I should make this a song-fic book, but I wont! Might make another one we'll see ^_^_

 _Haizaki, I find, is a tricky one to write about. I'll most likely edit/touch this story up when I can think better._

 _Anyway, until next time._

 _~Jupie_


End file.
